Strange Return
by Shivera
Summary: Sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it’s a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, poor Dumbledore, you really weren’t prepared for these boys... Let the mayhem commence!
1. Chapter 1

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends…

* * *

Hagrid and Letters

Harry was in the garden when the owl came, talking to a small grass snake. It was his 11th birthday.

Well, his second 11th birthday anyway, he'd had one before but that had been another life, one with less wizards and more gods.

Their unexpected sorta-reincarnation had done them quite a bit of good, Harry's relatives aside. Both Harry and Indigo had both released their inner mayhem makers, inherited fortunes and discovered the joys of scaring the shit out of people they didn't like. Mainly Harry's relatives, who had been much better behaved since Indigo had tumbled into their lives.

Probably because Indigo would visit, seemingly at random, sometimes with presents for Harry, or bringing his friends Flare and Yuki but always with an adult. An adult with a wand who could, if they so desired, turn the Dursley family into vegetable or unleash the Huffelpuff Marshmallow Man on them once more.

Dudley had survived being eaten, but still had nightmares.

And now the Hogwarts letter had come, so Harry would be away for much of the year, and would return with a wand of his own, and the power to revive the Huffelpuff Marshmallow man…

Harry laughed the maniacal laugh that made children run away from him and hide, and gave the owl a positive reply before opening his letter. The owl fled.

Harry read his letter. His eyebrows rose and he shot inside.

Entering his room, he crossed to his desk and scrawled out a note to Indigo/

_Indigo, HW's representative coming at 10. Only got letter at 8:45. Help!_

_Harry_

This done he turned to his owl, Hedwig who was last years birthday present from Indigo, not that the blond would admit that, and gently touched her wing. She blinked slowly at him.

"Hey girl, sorry to wake you but I need to get this to Indigo, really quickly. Somebody's up to something and I'd like that evil brain of his to help deal with it."

She huffed, and extended her left leg.

Harry tied the note on, and carefully carried his much loved owl to the open window.

"Quickly, please. This is urgent."

She gave him an 'I got it the first time' look and swooped away, swiftly vanishing into the morning sky.

* * *

Indigo received Harry's message at 9:30 and pounced on it as a means of escape.

Mrs Parkinson was visiting at 10 o'clock and he would go to impressive lengths to avoid the woman, and her eldest daughter. Pansy had once been considered for an arranged marriage to the Malfoy heir, now Lord Malfoy, and had been a tad annoyed when it was never agreed to.

Indigo gave Hedwig a warm smile.

"Moonling, you have saved my ass. I have to go and talk to my mother, Dobby will bring you some bacon, okay?"

The owl cooed pleasantly; she'd always been fond of the gold fledged chick, he was good to owls; and didn't protest when she was carefully handed to the excitable house elf that had appeared at the mention of his name. Indigo shot out of the room with remarkable speed.

20 minutes later he departed the Knight Bus, having reached Harry's place, with a bag of galleon and instructions to by what supplies he could, not having received his Hogwarts letter yet as he birthday was almost 2 weeks away, and to not get into trouble.

He wasn't sure about the last part. He was, after all, a trouble magnet, as was Harry.

* * *

Hagrid had been sent to retrieve Harry Potter from his aunt and uncles house. He had expected to encounter a slightly nervous, which most people were on meeting him for the first time, young man who looked a lot like his father and didn't know a huge amount about the wizzarding world.

What he found was a polite young man with Lillys features and hair far less messy then his fathers, deep in conversation with a ridiculously pretty boy with feathers in his hair and a ring with the Malfoy crest on it.

Hagrid got the feeling that Harry wasn't going to be what anyone had expected. Well, that was fair enough. Harry wasn't a replacement for his parents, and he could be what he wanted to be, though Hagrid had some reservations about his company.

"Mornin' boys. Would you be 'Arry Potter?"

"That I would." Said Harry, standing to greet him. "Have we meet before sir?"

"Not since you were a baby Arry. I'm Rubius Hagrid. Groundskeeper at Hogwarts."

"Then I am please to re-make your acquaintance Mr. Hagrid. May I introduce Draco Malfoy?"

"Please to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Said Hagrid as they shook hands, not quite sure how to treat this young, rich son of a Death eater.

"Bullocks." Replied the blond cheerfully. "I see your pain in the twitching of your beard, and normaly I'd go away. Alas, I'm escaping a social function so you're suck with me for the next few hours. How shall we be getting to Diagon Ally?"

"Muggle transport." Replied Hagrid, a tad dazed. Since when did purebloods talk so much?

"Ah, could we take the Knight Bus?" asked Harry, sounding a little worried. "You do stand out a bit Mr Hagrid."

"Um…"

It was some time before they reached Diagon Ally.

* * *

Hot damn, AVLP got reviews, and quickly as well...

digisammiegirl; So glade you aprove,here is the more you couldn't wait for.

Nenagh24; Look, the actual stoy has come! Thank you for pointing out my error, i expect i'll fix it, someday...

Well ducklings, next our boys meet the goblins. Won't that be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… commence

* * *

Crowds and Gringots 

They ended up using muggle transport after all, and Hagrid was embarrassed to learn that the young Malfoy knew more about muggles then he did. Despite this, or maybe because of it, they reached the Leaky Caldron without incident.

Tom greeted them warmly.

"Morning Hagrid, your usual?"

"Not today Tom, I'm taking Harry here to get his supplies."

Tom peered at Harry, and his eyes widened.

"By my stars… Harry Potter?"

Harry was at the centre of an excited crowd faster then you could say, 'flash mob'.

"Mr Potter it's an honour to-"

"I simply must thank you-"

"Such a hansom boy-"

"WOULD YOU MAUL HIM ONE AT A TIME PLEASE?!"

Harry privately thanked the gods for Indigo's deep and passionate loathing of crowds, and his seriously impressive shout. The crowd had drawn back at the blonds yell, and were now quailing under his glare.

"It is disgraceful," hissed Indigo in what Harry thought of as his I'm-going-to-rip-of-your-arms-and-beat-you-with-them voice, "that respectable members of society would behave in such a manner, simply to great a child. Even if that child is the Boy-who-lived. You should all be deeply ashamed at your behaviour. If you wish to meet Mr Potter you will do so in a calm, and polite manner, with none of the pushing and howling I just witnessed. Is that perfectly clear?"

There was the dead silence that Harry had only ever seen two people cause, and they were pretty much the same person. So nice to know that Sanzo hadn't lost his ability to inspire raw fear.

"I have asked a question and I expect an answer."

There was a muffled chorus of 'yes sir's from the crowd.

"Good. Harri, do you wish to meet these… people?"

"Perhaps later." replied Harry calmly, mussing once more on the advantages of being friends with Indigo Malfoy, "We have things to do."

"Very well." Indigo gave the crowd one last look, and swept towards the pubs rear exit, with Harry and Hagrid trailing behind and the crowd parting before him like Red Sea.

Harry smirked as someone in the crowd made a worshipful noise. When they were out of the pub and Hagrid was opening the ally, he turned to Indigo and said, in faintly amused tones.

"I think you've gained another convert."

Indigo gave him a baleful stare.

"I am not a cult leader Harri."

"No, you are the focus of a cult."

Indigo scowled at him.

* * *

Gringots was big, and contained more white marble then was strictly necessary. Hagrid looked out of place, Harry looked fascinated and Indigo wasn't talking to Hagrid anymore.

Hagrid was actually a little relived by this. Finally, Malfoy was acting like an actual Malfoy! For a somewhat sensible reason, but Malfoy-ness none the less…

They walked to a free goblin, who gave them a fierce stare. Harry gave him his freakiest smile in return, which caused the goblin to look faintly shocked and Indigo to smirk.

"Mr Potter would like to visit his vault." Said Hagrid gruffly, "An' I've a letter from Professor Dumbledore about the you-know-what in vault you-know-which."

The goblin took the letter, read it, scowled and nodded once.

"Very well, does Mr Potter have his key?"

"Oh yeah, it's in 'er somewhere…"

Hagrid started rummaging through his coat pockets, and dropped various things on the desk, including dog biscuits.

Harry ignored this and looked at Indigo, who was frowning.

"Mr Hagrid, why do you have my vault key?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave it to me 'Arry."

"If Dumbledore is Harry's guardian, why was he with the muggles?" asked Indigo sharply.

"I don't think he's Arry's guardian-"

"He better be." Said Indigo, not loudly but with an edge in his voice that made Hagrid flinched and the goblin look rather impressed. "It would be illegal for Mr Dumbledore to have any contact with any Potter vault, property or item belonging to the Potter family without the legal guardianship of Harry here. So assuming that Dumbledore is not a thief it becomes apparent that he is guilty of neglecting a child in his charge! So which is it, Hagrid? Is Dumbledore a neglectful bastard, or a thief?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't-"

"**Which**, is it?"

It was fire and lightening and steel and wolves on the prowl, all delivered in a soft voice and a stare. Hagrid froze.

Harry laid his hand on Indigo's shoulders, partly to distract him from Hagrid, and partly in the hopes of preventing the blond totally losing control of his magic and blowing things up.

"Why don't we find out? Would it be possible for Indigo and I to speak with the manager of the Potter account, please?"

"Of chores, but who is this, Indigo?"

"Me." said Indigo, who was still giving Hagrid the evils, "It's my nickname, feel free to us it. Better then Draco Malfoy anyday…"

"Very well. Griphook will guild you. Mr Hagrid may wait here."

"Thank you." Said Harry simply, nodding to both Griphook and the as yet unnamed clerk. "Mr Hagrid, if you do not wish to wait you are not obliged to do so. I fear this may take some time."

"I'll wait outside." Said Hagrid firmly.

"Very well. Please lead on, Master Griphook."

* * *

Griphook knocked smartly on the door. It opened, seemingly on its own; to reviled a good sized office containing a elegant cheery wood desk with a neat plaque on it that declared the fierce looking goblin behind it to be a Master Flamebrand.

"Good morning Lord Potter, I've been wanted to talk with you for some time, their have been a number of questionable withdrawals from your accounts. Whit is the reason for your presence Mr…?"

"Draco Malfoy. But call me Indigo or I'll get all chocked up," said Indigo in strangely doom laden tones, "there could be tears. It's just quicker to hear it now rather then getting Harry to tell me later."

"Quite right." agreed Harry easily, gently pushing his friend into one of the seats and settling in the other, "Might these questionable happening be anything to do with Albas Dumbledore?"

"Yes they would. Unfortunately I have been unable to prevent then due to his status as overseer of your parents wills, without proof that he has violated the terms of said wills, I cannot take action against him."

"What did they say about Harry's guardian in the event of their deaths?" asked Indigo.

"He was to be placed in the care of Sirius Black, Alice Longbottem or Amelia Bones." Rreplied Flamebrand, eyeing the blond human wearily, there was something about the boy…

"Lovely. Big ass violation of the will right there, as Harry was left in the care of Petunia Dursly and her husband when I know that Amelia Bones and Alice Longbottem are both alive, sane and not in prison. And the Durslys are abusive shit stains that should really die in a strange and horrible way, possibly involving catfish. Shut up Harry."

Harry, who had been going to protest, obediently shut his mouth. Flamebrand found the exchange rather odd as Lord Malfoys eye had never left his, but felt it best not to comment.

"Now if you'd be a dear and claim the Potter lordship Harry," continued Indigo coolly, "we can set about sorting out these questionable withdrawals and planning a suitable revenge to wreak on Dumbledore. Starting with the fines for violation of the wills, illegal holding of certain keys and even more illegal use of those keys, I think. Just to start off with."

Flamebrand stared at him. Harry stared at him. Indigo rolled his eyes, and said, in long suffering tones;

"Just tell me how much Dumbledore's stolen would you?"

"823,543 galleons." Said Flamebrand, getting the things necessary to claim a lordship out of his desk.

Indigo went silent, and remained that way until Harry had claimed the Potter lordship. Then he jumped to his feet, let lose a flow of truly fowl language before turning to Flamebrand and saying, very calmly;

"Recover it, freeze Dumbledore out, send out the repo goblins, sue the Durslys and find out who the hell managed those transactions. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'm going to get out of here before I blow something up."

"Indigo." Said Harry, catching the blonds hands, "What is it about that particular number that pisses you off so much?"

"Significant numbers, Ari. 7 times itself 7 times, 7 is for loyalty, it's like declaring someone your puppet, and the magic behind it would make you their puppet. Even if it was stolen the compulsions would still be pretty major. He has to die, Ari, he has to fucking burn!"

"No. You're not aloud to kill him within the next 2 years. At least."

"Why not?!"

"Because I have considerable respect for your temper, and it will take you that long to start considering ways to kill him that won't get you locked up the second there's an investigation."

Indigo went still for a few moments, a strange blend of anger, recognition and irritation shining in his eyes. Then he gave a single curt nod.

"Fine, he has 2 years. But I will destroy him politically, I will make his life hell and I will seriously bugger up his career. Nothing will stop that, Ari, not even you."

"Very well." Agreed Harry, releasing the blonds' hands. Indigo turned and stalked out.

Flamebrand sighed in relief. The boys' magic had been spiking wildly, making a threat to the wards, and with his departure the temperature returned to a comfortable level.

"He's not normally that bad." Said Harry in faintly plaintive tones.

"I thought he showed remarkable self control." Flamebrand replied gravely, "Considering that his magic seemed to be intent on blowing up the entirety of Gringots, Diagon Ally and probably a large chunk of muggle London as well. So the fact that he has merely disrupted the wards and raised the temperature to uncomfortable levels is something to be proud of."

Harry gave his account manager an interested look.

"Goblins have a different view of death, mayhem and wholesale destruction then humans don't they?"

"Obviously, Lord Malfoy would have made a very good goblin. Shall we continue?"

Harry settled down, wondering, not for the first time, when Indigo had taken his spot as the scariest, manic of questionable sanity around. And more importantly, how was he going to get the title back?

* * *

The end of chapter 2, mwahahaha...

Nenagh24; Its a continuation, or rather AVLP was a prologue to this story, does what it says on the tin, ne? Not to much, Dumbles will notice but Indigo is going to be the atention grabbing one, as always. He's an clever, evil blond, it's only to be expected

Why have i only gotten 1 review? don't you like me anymore? what will i do without people to point out my crap spelling and poke logic shaped holes in my plot? Oh the pain...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… commence

* * *

The Platform and Family

It was the first of September, the Hogwarts express left from Platform 9 and ¾ in one hour. The Burrow was a mess.

Ron, who had finished packing the night before, watched the whole thing with smug amusement and played Exploding Snap with his baby sister.

Harry was already at Kings Cross Station, because his lovely aunt –of the joys of sarcasm- wanted him out of the house, and he didn't have anywhere better to be.

He was most glad that he would not be returning to the Durslys at the end of the school year. He was even more glad that the train had already arrived as that gave him somewhere comfortable to read. Mainly the Daily Prophet, which he had purchased in the hopes of finding out if Indigo had set out on his self-assigned quest to destroy Dumbledore's life.

Neville was sitting on his bed, and watching in vague amazement as his mother went through his trunk, and his grandmother ticked things off on a list.

"Pyjamas?"

"Got them."

"Books and parchment?"

"Yup."

"Caldron and potions ingredients?"

"Robes?"

"On him and under the caldron."

"Underwear?"

"We did that half an hour ago."

"Very good." Augusta Longbottem lowered her clipboard and gazed at her grandson. "All is packed and checked. Put your owl in it's cage and we shall depart."

Neville obediently put his tiny owl, Midge, into his cage, while Alice objected.

"The train won't go for another 50 minutes."

"No-one ever suffered from being early. Come along Neville, and don't forget your owl."

Neville trailed after his imposing grandmother, owl cage under his arm and trying to drag his trunk along behind him. Alice sighed, picked up her son's trunk, and fallowed behind them.

* * *

"Why do you have to go?" asked Miranda Snape, the 8 year old daughter of Severus Snape and half sister of Indigo Malfoy.

"Because I have to learn." Replied her 11 year old brother, who was brushing her hair.

"You can learn here. Mama and Papa and Mirivella can teach you."

"Not everything, and Papa will be at Hogwarts as well, remember? He teaches there."

Miranda scowled, he sapphire eyes glittering dangerously.

"So why can't he teach here?"

"Because he has already agreed to teach there, and you are being deliberately obtuse, dear heart." Indigo twisted her raven hair into a simple braid, turned her and raised an eyebrow slightly. She sighed.

"I don't want you to go. They'll be no-one to go to when the monsters come, and who'll brush my hair? Who, for that matter, will brush your hair?"

"Mama will brush your hair, I'll brush my hair and Semi will deal with the monsters. Right Semi?"

Indigo gave the 2 foot teddy bear an expectant look, and it saluted smartly.

Animation spells were a force to be feared, especially in the hands of the inexperienced. Indigo had animated Semi when he was 7, and the bear had been Miranda's attentive guard ever since.

"Mama isn't as good as brushing hair as you, and you never manage to get all of your tangles. What if something happens? You could get hurt!"

"Sesska would eat anyone who tried anything." Replied Indigo, inclining his head to his trunk, which Miranda had animated last week. "Or at lest batter their knees to a icky pulp."

Miranda smirked. She had a very evil smirk, as did her brother and father.

"Indeed… and then she'd give them to Papa to deal with. I want pictures…"

"Should it happen I shall send Hades with them straight away. All right?"

Hades was Indigos owl. He was big and black and thoroughly evil.

"Okay."

"Good. Now we must find Mama. Will you be coming, Semi?"

The beat nodded and climbed onto Sesska, who rose about an inch of the floor and fallowed Indigo like a slightly threatening rowan wood sheep.

It was a decidedly disturbing image.

* * *

Neville reached platform 9& ¾ almost 40 minutes early. His mother and grandmother got him onto the train, fussed for a while and then had to leave.

Neville didn't mind. He could feel a familiar chi source and intended to investigate.

He found a black haired boy sitting in an otherwise empty compartment and reading a newspaper with a faintly maniacal smile on his face.

Neville knocked on the door, and found himself fixed in place by bright green eyes.

The boy, Hakkai, smiled one of those rare, genuine smiles and Neville stormed in.

"Hi! I'm Neville Longbottem!"

"It's lovely to see you again Neville, I'm Harry Potter."

"COOOOLL! My mum got a letter saying she's your guardian last month?"

"I know."

"Awesome! Gojyo's Ron Weasly now, but I don't about Sanzo. Have you seen him?"

"He's around, his name's Draco Malfoy, or Indigo to people he likes, and he has a little sister."

"OOOHH… Tell me! Tell me!"

It was just 5 to 11 when the Malfoy-Snape family arrived on platform 9& 3/4 with the Weasly family just behind.

Ron got one look at the blond boy, Sanzo, and smirked.

"Nice hair."

Sanzo tossed his hair, which was waist length and dotted with tiny braids and feathers, opened his mouth to reply and then shut it again when the taller, black haired boy whose hair was in a similar style spoke.

"You're just jealous because ours is long and awesome while yours is short and boring."

"Hi Jackie!" chorused the twins, waving wildly at Jackie, whose eyes didn't match.

"Not now." Snapped the imposing Lady Malfoy. "Get on the train. Indigo, I expect letters once a week."

"Yes ma'm, ignoring the fact that you'll be talking to Papa every single day…"

"ON THE TRAIN."

They got on the train, well, most of them. Sanzo, or Indigo, had just gotten his trunk on when the black haired girl glooped him.

"Don't gooo…"

"Mira…" Indigo gave her a fierce hug, and Ron was surprised 'cause he'd never realised that Sanzo could love like that, a fearless, intense love for this little girl. His sister? "I'll write lots, Semi will look after you, Sesska will look after me, we'll keep our parents distracted and I'll steal you some taps. 'kay?"

"'kay."

"Good girl." Indigo kissed her forehead, and took one of the white feathers from his hair, and tucked it into her raven black braid. "I'll be back for Christmas."

She let go, and Indigo got onto the train just in time.

Once they had left the station Fred, or maybe George, turned to the young Malfoy and said;

"Our sister is cooler then your sister."

Indigo gave him a cold look, and snapped his fingers.

Fred, who might be George, hit the floor when Indigo's trunk rammed his knees.

"Miranda has taught Sesska here to attack on command." Declared Indigo, lightly brushing his fingers over his attack trunk. "I very much dought that yours has done anything to best that."

This said he turned and stalked away, Sesska the attack trunk fallowing at his heels and his owl, which wasn't in a cage but perched on his shoulder giving them the evils.

Jackie of the mismatched eyes laughed.

"I have to agree with indigo on that, Miss Miranda is scary, but not nearly as terrifying as her brother." He shock his head and smiled as George pulled Fred to his feet. "The boy may be psyco, but you gotta love him 'cause he does it with style. Hey there, Weasly the younger, I'm Jack Darkfrost, and if you make any jokes about it I will hurt you."

"Got it." Ron agreed easily, "I'm Ron, and I'm going to go investergate Lord Blondie and his attack trunk. See ya."

"Good luck." Replied Jack, still smiling.

* * *

huh, when i whin i get reviews... that's awesome!

TENSHI; I'm glad to hear it, the characters are just such fun to play with. He is rather funky isn't he?

Sensibly Tainted; WHOO! New reader! Have you read the prologue yet? I hadn't actully planned any moer Indy glomping, but i shall revise that just for you. It would be amuseing.

Next chapter, cause i feel like giving clues, the reunion, and Hermione Granger!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… let the mayhem commence

I'm resonding to the reviews up here this time, cause i wanna.

Tenshi; I'm sorry, but you can't glomp him, only Nev and Mira are aloud, he'd hit you.

digisammiegirl; That sound painfull, so here it is.

Enray; Wootness? Cool word, i may steal it from you. Yes, it probably will be.

Sensibly Tainted; Good to know. Here is your scene, you may find it somewhat amuseing

* * *

A Reunion and Hermione Granger

"Was it just me," said Ron, falling into step beside Indigo, "or does Mr Darkfrost look very like Homura?"

"Just a bit." Said the blond coolly, "Minus the whole, stealing-religious-things-to-create-a-new-world thing. There were far too many hyphens in that sentence…"

"The wizzarding world does seem rather fond of them." said Ron, nodding gravely, "You-know-who, He-who-must-not-be-named, the Boy-who-lived…"

"He hates that title; don't use it to his face."

"You know Harry Potter?"

"He's an old friend." Replied Indigo, giving Ron a wicked, under the eyelashes look and an evil smile. "Very old."

Ron almost tripped over his feet as the implications sunk in.

"Hakkai? I wondered were he was… That could make things awkward. My little sister is a BWL groupie."

"Oh dear lord…" Indigo slowed, opened a compartment door and walked straight in. "Ari, you have a fan girl."

* * *

Neville looked around. Apart from being 11 and having long hair, Sanzo hadn't changed much. Same china pale skin, same bright gold hair, same heart shaped face with high cheekbones and a full, faintly mocking mouth. The eyes were more blue, but still with the mix of exasperation, amusement and affection that was purely Sanzo.

Neville responded in what was, to him, a totally reasonable fashion. He shot to his feet and hit Sanzo's waist in the thing that might have been a hug or a tackle, but was generally known as a glomp.

Indigo lost his balance, and knocked into Ron, who tripped over his trunk. Ron ended up on the floor, Sanzo ended up sitting on his trunk, which had moved to catch him; Neville remained attached to Sanzo's waist and was half sprawled across the trunk as a result.

Harry was snickering quietly from the seats. Sanzo tossed him a glare, and then gave Neville a faint smile and a raised eyebrow.

Neville beamed at him.

"Hiya!"

"Hello monkey. Do you great everyone like this now?"

"Yup!"

"I didn't get a hug." Said Harry mournfully, "Not fair..."

Neville jumped to his feet, turned around and hugged Harry, somehow managing to pull Sanzo with him and creating a pile of boys on the seat.

Ron laughed like the nutter they all knew he was, dragged his trunk in, gave Sanzo's trunk a weird look as it got itself in, and shut the door.

"Harry, the cockroaches sister is a BWL groupie." said Sanzo, acting as though he ended up sandwiched in messy three way glomps everyday.

"How awkward. Indigo, the boy sitting on you is Neville Longbottem. Neville, Indigo Malfoy… Is your trunk alive?"

"Yes." said Indigo, having gotten out of the pile via some creative wiggling and was now sitting opposite Harry, even as the trunk positioned itself to double as a footstool and his owl took a perch on his left ankle. "Meet Sesska. Sesska, that's Ari, who you won't eat, Neville, who it would be unwise to eat, and Weasly, who you may do as you wish to."

"My name is Ron, and you're an ass." replied Ron, who didn't seem particularly insulted, as he sat in the space next to Harry that Neville had left to sit by Indigo.

Neville sat and stated at Indigos hair. And was glared at.

"I'll be good." said Neville meekly. Indigo raised an eyebrow.

"Indigo," said Harry, waving his paper, "Dumbledore seems to be getting rather a lot of bad press recently. Anything to do with you?"

"Me?" asked Indigo, with a big eyed look and a hand to his chest, "Sweet, innocent little me?"

"I almost feel sorry for him." Said Harry, shaking his head and smiling slightly, "You cause enough mayhem just by existing, when you're actually trying… The chaos will be immense…"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." replied Indigo, pulling of righteous indignation remarkably well for someone who was smirking, "I've done nothing, but if I should…"

"You, Draconis Pryranac Malfoy, are mean vindictive and just plain scary."

"It runs in the family." Said Indigo, smiling pleasantly.

"Are you sure you're not an aspect of out not-so-merciful goddess?" asked Ron, staring at his blond boss, "Because you begin to worry me in the same way."

Indigo smirked, and proceeded to ignore them all in favour of an old book with spiky runes on the front that he had pulled out of his shoulder bag. Neville smiled brightly, sprawled over Indigos lap and started purring as the blond, treating him like a large and affectionate cat, petted him absently.

It made an odd picture. A blond beauty with feathers in his hair, long legs resting on an animated trunk and a slightly ominous black eagle owl on one ankle, with a scruffy brunet boy dozing across his lap while he read a book in a language that Ron didn't even recognise.

But it just seemed so right.

Ron turned to Harry and smiled.

"Wanna play chess?"

* * *

Hermione Granger was wandering the train, having left her compartment in disgust at the sheer stupidity of the other girls in there. She was currently seeking an empty compartment.

She paused outside one containing 4 boys; 2 playing chess, 1 reading and the last asleep on the readers lap. There were also 3 owls, a tiny fluffy one nesting in the redheaded chess players hair, a big black one napping on the readers ankle, and a snowy perched on the raven haired chess player who was watching her though the door.

They seemed so calm, not feeling the need to chatter.

It took her a moment to realise that the snowy wasn't the only one watching her. The reader had lowered his book slightly and was looking at her with a vaguely intrigued expression.

Their eyes meet, and Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. There was something very knowing in those eyes, and such a colour… Deep water over amethysts, an unearthly shade.

He smiled slightly, and crooked a finger at her.

Hermione blinked, hesitating for a second, then the redhead turned in his seat and opened the door.

"Enter and welcome, dear lady." He said grandly, "Are you any good at chess?"

"I'm not bad." muttered Hermione, entering and feeling a tad dazed.

"Thank Merlin! Harry's confusing the hell out of me, people just don't play chess like this! It's random and disorganise and-"

"Does the efficacy disturb you?" asked the reader, his accent pure and sharp, "It's so charmingly indirect."

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Such sparkling conversation, Weasly, such wit. I am in awe…" he fanned himself with his book and gave the redhead a look of mock-adoration, "The dizzying heights your intellect must have aspired to for the creation of such eloquence…"

"Indigo, it's not nice to insult people with words they don't understand." Said green eyed Harry in faintly reproving tones.

"But it's fun when they look all confused like that, and it may one day drive them to a dictionary and the improvement of their vocabulary."

"That is unlikely."

"I live in hope."

"Sure, and I am a flying monkey called Irene." said Harry in faintly amused tones.

"That does explain a lot dear, I do wish you'd told me sooner."

Hermione could no longer contain her amusement, and dissolved into slightly insane laughter.

"Oh thank Merlin, someone who gets sarcasm…" said Indigo the reader, sounding relived, "Name yourself, mystery girl, and take a seat."

"Where?" asked Hermione pointedly. "And my name is Hermione Granger, yourself?"

"Indigo Malfoy, green eyes over there is Harry Potter –don't freak out- this sleepy monkey is Neville Longbottem and the redhead is unfortunate enough to be Ron Weasly, the poor boy…"

"I really don't like you."

"My heart breaks. Neville, curl up."

Neville made a annoyed little noise, and did so, leaving enough space for Hermione to sit down. Which she promptly did.

Indigo smirked at her.

"Welcome to hell, Miss Granger, there are no exits."

Despite this, Hermione smiled back.

* * *

BWAHAHAHA! oh gods, i just wrote an manical laugh... NEVER eat chcocolate for breakfast! It makes you weird and hyper and inclined to typos.

Next chaper... Flare, Yuki and Singing Hats!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let mayhem commence

Note from the writer; -_This id the Sorting hat talking mentaly- _-This is people talking to the hat-

Kiseki no Tenshi; Ta-Dah!

Enray; I haven't decided yet, they're only 11

digisammiegirl; No, all Slyths would be difficult, your first guess is right.

Kazukimi; were you hyper when you reviewed? I'm not sure, i haven't actully thought that far ahead yet. Lets just say it's going to be inventive and mess.

TENSHI; Please don't glomp me dear, it makes it had to type. Please don't glomp Indigo for he may murder you. Your goddess, huh? that's a first, but a sweet thing to say, so on to the update!

* * *

Flare, Yuki and Singing Hats

"You left me alone!"

The Hogwarts express had arrived, and it's passengers had unloaded onto the platform. Indigo was glomped for the 3rd time that day, this time by a hansom boy with skin like milk chocolate and curly black hair.

Indigo responded with the classic knee-jerk reaction, and the boy let go whimpering.

"Flare, I have told you a thousand times, DON'T DO THAT!"

"You left me alone…" moaned Flare, "With Yuki and Tracy. It was terrible! They wanted to-to braid my hair!"

"So?" asked Indigo, seeming genuinely confused, "They do that whenever they're together. It's totally un-freak-worthy."

"But they normally do it to you! My hair is curly! Curly hair was never meant to be braided!"

"I think we did rather well, actually." Said a tall girl with wavy chestnut hair and smoky grey eyes, "Don't you Yuki?"

"Indeed we did." Said her companion, an equally tall girl with deep gold hair and icy blue eyes. "All things considered, Flare was a most difficult subject, and refused to sit still."

"Hello Yuki, Tracy. Have a good trip?"

"Not bad…" muttered the ice eyed Yuki, drifting towards Hermione, "You seem to have gained an entourage…"

"Her name is Hermione Granger." Supplied Indigo, "I'm sure you'll get along like a house on fire, there may be no survivors… Shall we go? The hairy gentleman is calling for first years."

* * *

The group, which had somehow gone from 2 small groups to 1 large group, wandered over to Hagrid, down a rather nasty path and then separated into 2 new groups to get onto the boats.

Neville found himself on a boat with Ron, Harry, and the decidedly odd Flare. This confused him somewhat.

"What just happened?"

"Yuki and Tracy borrowed Indigo and your Hermione girl." Replied Flare serenely, "They shall be returned with new and interesting hairstyles. I'm Blaise Zambini, or Flare. Please to meet you, little goldie, but not you Weasly boy, and it's just lovely to see you again Harry. Poisoned your muggles yet?"

"Several times," replied Harry pleasantly, "they seem to have an immunity to hemlock."

"Damn- OH! It's pretty!"

Flare/Blaise had caught sight of Hogwarts, which was indeed pretty, and sparkly. They stopped talking to admire it, and then the boats landed.

* * *

The 2 groups rejoined to walk up this new path, and Indigo and Hermione did have new hair styles, that were just a bit, unnerving. Hermione's bushy hair had been pulled back into a French braid, and Indigos had been un-braided so that the left side of his face was hidden and while feathers held the right side of his hair back so it fell behind his shoulders, and prevented him from vanishing entirely behind the golden mane.

It was Ron's opinion that this made Indigo seem slightly feral, and Hermione's new look gave her something contract killer-ish.

According to Yuki, that was the point.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked out at the 1st years that that huddled behind Hagrid, and frowned faintly as she led them into the anti-chamber.

They were all dry, and none seemed on the verge of panic, but there was a group that looked just a bit to calm.

8 children, 5 boys and 3 girls, all of which were quite pretty. The group seemed to be centred around a feral looking blond of uncertain gender, and a raven haired boy with the green eyes of Lilly Potter. They were calm, and examining their surroundings interestedly.

It was, disconcerting.

* * *

"So, does everyone know where they're going?" asked Flare, hugging Neville and beaming.

"Huffelpuff." Said Neville briskly, "Stop huggin' me, I ain't a teddy."

"Slytherin." Said Yuki and Indigo as one, and them smirked at each other.

"Ravenclaw, I expect." Said Harry lightly, "What about you Hermione?"

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." She replied after a moments thought.

"Please be Gryffindor!" pleaded Ron, grabbing her left hand, "If there's no-one I know in Gryffindor I'll have to be a Puff with Neville, and the Twins would never let that go!"

"If you're in Ravenclaw with me I'll do your hair every morning." Bartered Tracy, taking Hermione's other hand, "We could help each other with homework, and share books and by the time we leave will have a really good plan for taking over the world."

"If I help, can I have Japan?" asked Indigo, "I can supply financial backing, and some hard to get hold of potions ingredients."

"Do you often offer help in taking over the world?" asked Ron, vaguely amazed.

"Only when I think it could work." Replied Indigo with a wicked smile, "So ladies, may I have Japan?"

"I don't see why not." Said Hermione, smiling, "But couldn't we take over the world if I were a Gryffindor? I could recruit fighters while Harry and Tracy get all the brainy people we'd need."

"It would cut down on your plotting time," pointed out Harry, "And you would have to endure the famous Gryffindor insanity."

"Yes, we are notoriously bonkers." Agreed Ron, nodding gravely.

"Won't the fact that you're gonna take over the world put you all in Slytherin?" asked Neville, who had escaped Flare's grasp and was hiding behind Indigo.

There was a long pause.

"Damn." Muttered Tracy as McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, "He's right."

* * *

"The hat sings." Said Hermione in vague horror.

"That it does." Agreed Flare.

"The wizzarding world is weird." Declared the muggle born.

"That we are."

* * *

"Davis, Tracy."

Tracy put on her best rich pureblood face, swept up to the stool, sat down and waited for the Hat to speak. It didn't take long.

_-Well aren't you interesting. Intelligence, ambition and such pride, but you'd give it all up…-_

-It is the gift of my family. Place me in Ravenclaw, Hat.-

_-Imperious little thing. As you wish it- _"Ravenclaw!"

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Yuki stood tall and walked to the hat with even steps.

_-You're very like your friend Tracy aren't you, if a little more fierce…-_

-Sort me and be done with it!-

_-Proud little girl- _"Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione copied Tracy and Yuki, walking tall and calm. She would show no fear.

_-Proud girl, brave girl. A brilliant mind but with your courage it has to be- _"Gryffindor!"

Hermione stood, and glanced to Indigo, he was at the heart of their group, and if he objected…

He smiled, and she knew this was okay.

"Longbottem, Neville."

Neville, who had been hiding from Flare, squeaked and clattered over to the hat.

_-An old soul, but young as well, how odd. Blood on your hands but not on your heart… Courage to do any Gryff proud, but to fallow your fearsome lord for so long it has to be- _"Huffelpuff!"

Neville darted towards the Huffelpuff table, realised he was still wearing the Hat, returned it, and then took a place at the yellow table amid fond laughter.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Indigo sauntered over and gave McGonagall a croaked smile.

She twitched.

_-Another old one, but not so pure as the earth child. You would destroy me, were I to tell anyone of you and you friends, would you not?- _

-You, and who ever you told, in a second.-

_-Quite ruthless. Only one place for you, wildfire lordling, for you'd slaughter the Puffs even though you're loyal enough- _"Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry."

The hall erupted in whispers. Harry did his best to ignore them.

_-What did your wildfire lord do, strangest of monsters, to inspire such loyalty?-_

-Proved that he was worth it. Ravenclaw, please.-

_-Ravenclaw, is it? The best place for you I suppose, very well- _"Ravenclaw!"

"WE DIDN'T GET POTTER!"

Harry smiled at the antics of the 2 redheads, and settled calmly at the blue table.

"Weasly, Ron."

Ron straightened his shoulders and walked to the Hat. He was suddenly aware of how tatty he must look, he hadn't even thought about it before.

_-Strange boy, such love and such fear. So loyal to your battered old family, and so loyal to your new one. Could you chose between them?-_

Ron didn't reply verbally, just sent a blast of fury.

_-Hothead- _"Gryffindor!"

"Zambini, Blaise."

Flare was the last to be sorted, and he walked up with a faintly mocking smile.

McGonagall twitched.

_-Well aren't you the cleaver little manipulator? But loyal as well, too the snow girl, your mother and the wildfire lordling.-_

-I take it that you mean Yuki and Indigo. But why all the chatter? We both know where I'm headed.-

_-That we do, little spider, go weave your web's in- _"Slytherin!"

* * *

Albas Dumbledore looked out over the feasting children, eyes sparkling with a warmth he didn't feel.

Harry Potter had reclaimed the money from his vaults, or more likely the goblins had done so on his behalf, and those compulsions were dead. Alice Longbottem knew that she was Harry's guardian, was furious to learn it so late, and would never let the boy return to the Durslys. He was skint and the Durslys would probably lose their house, repo goblins were vicious creatures. The Malfoy boy seemed to be on good terms with Harry, the Longbottem and a Weasly. Could the boy not just keep to his own social circles and stop disrupting his plans?

Dumbledore looked at the Malfoy, and after a few seconds the boy looked back.

It was too far to tell what colour those eyes were. It was not so far as to prevent Legimancy.

Dumbledore sent out a pulse, to find out what the boy was thinking.

The Malfoy smiled, and the pulse revealed nothing. Then he returned fire with a legimancy push of his own.

Dumbledore broke eye contact.

Someone at the Slytherin table laughed.

* * *

that took a long time to type, shorter chapters maybe...?

Next chapter; The First Day and Bad Vibes


	6. Chapter 6

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… commence

Tenshi; I dub thee my fav reviewer, congratulations. I dought it, I'm english, we didn't get the Gaiden arch over here and i hate working without the details.

Kiseki no Tenshi; 'fraid so, typing for to long makes me grumpy. Thank you.

Enray; The question was a tad ill timed, i must say. And no Dumble-poo won't know what, or who, hit him, untill it's to late.... Mwaha...

LynnKurosaki; I'm being read in family groups now? That's kind of awesom...

JediClaire; Whoa, I have to finish this one first, go read the prologue. I'm a yaoi, and yuri fangirl so it will contain slash, but no Sanzo/Goku. I hate that pairing with a passion. Don't sleep with your ward, or foster father, is a good rule in life. I'm not sure about past life pairings, hadn't thought about it. They all died unmarried though, so there arn't any prior comitments to worry about.

Moving onwards, and ignoring my crap spelling!

* * *

The First Day and Bad Vibes

The feast ended with Neville having befriended Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, Harry refusing to submit to experiments, Hermione wishing she'd gone into Ravenclaw and Indigo bemoaning the lack of foreign food.

They went to their dorms, and slept like the dead.

* * *

At 7:40 the next morning Indigo Malfoy stumbled into the Great Hall, still in drawstring pants and lose t-shirt, seeking coffee.

Fortunately the Ravenclaw table had an ample supply of the full force, caffeine full stuff and didn't mind the young Slytherin taking the 3 mugs he needed to reach a state of full awareness. This done he realised that he was wandering the halls barefoot in his sleep ware, and headed back to the dungeons just 10 minutes after his appearance in the hall.

Harry and Tracy reached the entrance hall just in time to see the blond vanish back into the dungeons.

"Caffeine addict." Said Harry simply. Tracy just nodded.

At 8:00 the Huffelpuffs entered the hall, fallowed by the Gryffindors and the last of the Slytherins. This crowd included Hermione, Ron, Yuki, Flare, Neville, Susan and Indigo. Somehow they all ended up at the Huffelpuff table by Hannah Abbot.

Introductions were made, and Susan gave Indigo an interested look.

"Auntie Amelia has all sorts of interesting names for you. Some of them are quite rude."

"Only some?" was Indigo's reply.

Ron gave him a look that combined alarm and interest.

"Dude, what did you do?"

"Well, I noticed that the Head Auroa wanted to check Malfoy Manor for Dark artefacts, but was having some trouble getting a warrant so… I invited her to tea."

He gave them a bright smile, and finished his breakfast while they processed this.

"That was horrible." Said Hannah, sounding slightly impressed, "Didn't she come?"

"She did. Mama liked her."

"No wonder she calls you a clever little shit." Said Susan admiringly.

"Isn't he just?" cooed Jackie Darkfrost, wrapping his arms around Indigos waist and resting his chin on the blonds shoulder. "Hello ducklings, I'm Jackie, Indigos stalker-in-chief and all other stalkers are organised by me."

Indigo sighed deeply, and ignored the raven haired 2nd year. Jackie laughed delightedly, kissed the blonds cheek and ran off before Indigo could stab him with his fork.

"Stalker-in-chief?" said Hermione, shocked.

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Ron.

"They all have to die." hissed Indigo.

"Quite." agreed Professor Snape, handing timetables to the 3 Slytherins and gliding away.

"We have no lessons with the Ravenclaws." Commented Yuki in faintly shocked tones. "They've actually put us in with the Huffelpuffs for potions, charms and DADA. Aren't they scared we'll corrupt them? Huffelpuff Death Eaters… That's terrifying…"

"Never happen." dismissed Hannah calmly, "About half of us are muggle born, and Huffelpuffs stick together."

All of the non-Huffelpuffs sighed in relief. The Slytherins were then stared at with suspicion.

"We happen to be neutral to muggles, thank you." Said Yuki tartly, "They have accomplished a great deal from a natural disadvantage. And they make excellent shoes and T.V."

"The Simpsons." Said Flare, nodding, "Star Trek, Star Wars, House md, Cadburys Whole Nut…"

"Doctor Who." Added Indigo, "Linkin Park, The Killers, Queen, shampoo, explosives, steel toe caps…"

Ron edged away from the blond.

"Remind me to never come within kicking distance of you…"

"Just wait 'till I manage to make a Light Sabre."

"Can I have one?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"I don't know what a Light Sabre is, but the idea of one in your hands worries me."

"You clearly have excellent instincts Miss Bones." Said Flare brightly, "May I escort you to Potions? I have a map."

"You may." Replied Susan grandly, and the duo walked off, arm in arm.

"No-one offers to escort me to potions." Muttered Yuki darkly.

"You have a map, dear." Said Indigo in long suffering tones. "You do not require an escort."

"What if I'm attacked?"

"Anyone foolish enough to try would be removed in a body bag… So you do require an escort…"

"Oh! Me! Me!" Hannah was bouncing up and down in her seat and grinning like a nutter.

"Lovely." Indigo finished his coffee, the 5th of the morning, and handed Hermione a piece of paper. "Here, map. Don't let the Weasly lose it."

The 2 Slytherins got up and headed for the door, the Huffelpuffs sticking with them.

"Indigo's a bit strange isn't he?" she said mildly."

"Very much so. We have DADA, which way is the classroom?"

* * *

Harry Potter officially hates Professor Quirrell.

He stuttered, and twitched, and smelt bad and Being near him made Harry's scar hurt. There was also the nagging feeling of wrongness on the chi level. Because Quirell felt like 2 people in 1 body, and one of them had a lot of power and was dying.

He'd ask Indigo to scan the man the next time he saw the blond. Hakkai had been, and still was good at chi sensing. Sanzo had been considerably better, and Indigo could honestly call himself empathic.

It annoyed him immensely.

Harry would have to do some fast talking, but it would be worth it.

That man had bad vibes.

* * *

Neville Longbottem thought Professor Snape to be one of the scariest people he had ever meet. Second only to a pissed off Hakkai and Sanzo on a bad day with no coffee.

Snape was tall, dark and looming and was apparently Indigo's godfather. Which explained a lot in his opinion.

And he was making a potion, not a good idea. Neville had an amazing talent for making things go boom. Porcupine quills next…

"Not while it's still on the heat!" said Indigo, who was working next to him, catching the quills a second before they hit the potion, "It would blow up and- Sweet Salazar's mother, what did you do?! It's pink! I didn't know it was possible to turn this potion pink!"

"Draco, why are you worrying over the Puff?" whined a girl who looked a little a pug, "What does it matter if he blows himself up? Stupid mud blood squib…"

"Those are mutually exclusive Parkinson." replied Indigo, expecting a ladle full of pink gloop, then dropping it and returning his attention to his own caldron for a moment, "You can't be both."

"He's a Huffelpuff, they're all either Mud bloods or squibs."

"Don't be silly. Squibs don't come to Hogwarts and I know 3 pure blood Huffelpuffs." Indigo returned to Neville's caldron and poked the rapidly solidifying gloop interestedly. "What did you put in this?"

Neville was half way through the ingredients list when Indigo went pale and yelled;

"Professor! This potion is eating the ladle!"

Neville started getting bad vibes.

* * *

And for my next trick; First Month and Migraines


	7. Chapter 7

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… commence

Sailor Greeny; Yasy! A new Saiyuki fan! -does a little happy dance- That series dosen't get enough love. I thought about putting Harry in Slytherin, but it was just to troublesom, and Ravenclaw was really the only over option. Goku is a total Huffelpuff isn't he? Bless him, the Puffs don't get enough love either.

Sensibly Tainted; I do love that image, and can total picture it happening. Sanzo showed all the signs of caffiene addiction and I'm keeping it that way! Not sure if it counts as being protective of Neville, self'preservation maybe? Being next to an exploding caldron can't be fun. Did Pansy insult Indigo? I thought she was insulting the Huffelpuffs, only for Indigo to bash her with his Big Stick of Logic... I'm giving Indigo a baseball bat of Logic! -giggles insanly for a second- Quirell is screwed, though not quit as screwed as Dumbles, and Lockhart will be more screwed. Quirell was possessed, whats his excuse?!

Tenshi; Yup! Goku will always cause mayhem. Pansy will suffer, but not because of Indigo, and when did she insult him? I thought she was insulting the Puffs? -blinks in a confussed fashion- I went to Mango Fox, as per your surgestion, and read Gaiden, it's partly why I'm updating this fast (work out that logic if you can). Poor Nat-chan, poor Goku, poor everyone else who died but mostly them, I can see why you need a hug. It was v. sad... -gloops random person- I'm gonna go mope now...

* * *

First Month and Migraines 

"Your initial assessment was correct." Said Indigo to Harry, having recently left his first DADA lesson, as he joined Harry for lunch, the rest of the Ravenclaws accepting his presence without question. "Quirrell is possessed, sort of. The spirit seems to be using our darling proff as a sort of life support system, he to weak to take full control."

"Well, that's something at least." Said Harry, filling Indigo's plate with cottage pie and vegetables. "You are not leaving this table until you have eaten all of that."

Why does everyone feel the need to feed me?" asked Indigo in plaintive tones. "It's really not necessary."

"Yes it is." Said Tracy, sitting at Indigo's left so he was trapped between the 2 Ravenclaws. "You never eat enough without Miranda making you. We've been here 3 days but Yuki's only seen you eat fruit, coffee and salads. You need protein, so eat the damn pie."

Indigo moodily stated eating. Tracy and Harry shared a triumphant smirk, and then stopped when the blond sitting between them hissed.

xxxxxx

After lunch the Ravenclaws had charms, while the Slytherins took History of Magic with the Gryffs.

Hermione, ever the observant one, noticed that something was off about Indigo before they even entered the class.

"Indigo, you look like you're in pain. What's wrong?" she spook softly, carefull that Pansy Parkinson, Indigo's most annoying fangirl, wouldn't hear.

"It's just a headache." Muttered Indigo.

"Liar." chorused Ron and Yuki, and then stared at each other for a moment.

"After you." Said Ron politely. Yuki nodded once, and turned her attention back to Indigo.

"Your hands are shaking, you're pale, even by your standards, and you stumbled 3 time on the way here. You never stumble Indy, your balance is as close to perfect as anyone can get without a tail and you move like a cat. It's a migraine isn't it?"

Indigo said nothing, mouth in a stubborn line. Then Parkinsons troll like minion walked past and he flinched slightly, a hand going to his temples.

"Migraine." Said Flare firmly. "I'm taking you to the Hospital wing, don't argue with me. Yuki, would you be a love and...?"

"Of chores." Said the blond girl, "Get going."

"Is Indigo an empath?" asked Ron softly as he settled at the desk next to Yuki's, "3 days around so many people, most of which are hormonal teenagers, hardly surprising that he's feeling a bit-"

Yuki silenced him with a glare that would hare frozen magma, and ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

xxxxxxx

The day's lessons ended. Neville was in the Hospital Wing with in 10 minutes.

Indigo was asleep on one of the beds, his book bag in the chair next to it. He looked so fragile, he always did when he was asleep.

Neville hurried over, put his bag next to Indigo's, kicked off his shoes and curled up on top of the sheets, his head pillowed on Indigo's stomach.

He would stay here, and protect Indigo until he woke up.

xxxxxxx

Madame Pomfrey saw Draco 'Indigo' Malfoy every 3 days for the next week and a half, and the again 4 days after that. Always suffering from migraines that would fade after an hour or 2 in the quiet of the Hospital Wing. Neville Longbottem would join him, often with Harry Potter, Blaise 'Flare' Zambini or Daphne 'Yuki' Greengrass in tow.

She was understandably quite concerned.

"Mr Malfoy, I have seen you 5 times in 3 weeks for server migraines. If there is an underlying cause I must know about it before I can treat it."

"I was unaware that there was a cure for empathy Madame Pomfrey." Replied the blond boy, who was finishing his charms homework.

Madame Pomfrey blinked, and quickly got her surprise under control. Empaths were uncommon, not unheard of, and she meet some before. She just wouldn't have put Indigo down as a likely empath. He was so… spiky.

"There are potions that can help…"

"I've tried them. They don't work for long and then it's worse. The migraines will be less frequent form now on anyway, I'm adapting to the noise."

"Would a pain reliving potion help?" the medi-wicth asked carefully, well aware that Severus would have provided one if the young Malfoy had asked. The boy did seem quiet independent though…

"It's not a physical pain." Replied Indigo with a shrug, then he meet her eyes and smiled sadly. "I will adapt, and it will never be this bad again."

Why did it feel like she was being comforted by an elder? She was over 40 years old, but it seemed like he was the adult here.

"I hope that you're right."

xxxxxxx

"Why does he always get the powers most likely to turn around and kick him in the teeth?" asked Ron, who was sitting under a tree and glaring at nothing.

"Maybe because he deals with them well." Suggested Harry, the only person within hearing distance, "A power like that would drive me insane, but he just learns to work around it."

"Good point. It still sucks though."

"On that, we agree."

"Mm." Ron huffed, and changed the subject. "Flying lessons star tomorrow, and I have reason to believe you're getting your first lesson with the Slytherins. Should be interesting."

"Finally meeting Indigo's pug faced stalker and her minions, should be fun…"

Ron gave him a worried look.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Jackie tells me that Parkinson has broken the cardinal rules of Indy stalking, he's asked me to dish out suitable punishment."

"I almost feel sorry for her."

xxxxxxx

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin 1st years walked onto the Quiditch pitch. A boy that Flare said was Theodore Nott mark 2 was claiming that he'd almost collided with a muggle helicopter when he was 10.

"I suppose the bad flying wasn't entirely unexpected then." Said Yuki loudly, "I'm still amazed you got so close to it, the things are so damn loud…"

Nott blushed and shut up.

Madame Hooch was tall and thin and looked a little like a hawk.

"Put your hands over your brooms and say up!"

Harry, Yuki and Indigo's brooms jumped into their hands instantly. Flares hovered by his ankles. Tracy's just twitched and rolled over.

"I hate heights." Said Flare with a slightly sheepish smile. "Really, really hate them."

"I once fell of my bike and broke my arm." Replied Tracy with a similar smile. "My balance is kind of crap."

It took half an hour for everyone to get into the air, and then Madame Hooch assined them laps of the Quiditch pitch.

Harry already had a plan in motion.

xxxxxxx

Hazel Moon was a nice young man, if a tad odd, who was not in the habit of throwing Bertie Botts every flavour beans at people. He was a Ravenclaw, they generally had better things to do.

But Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, had asked for his help with this matter. So here he was, stearing his broom with one hand and throwing the beans at a pug face slytherin girl with the other. Beans Harry had provided that were, for some reason, sticking to the girls clothes.

It was kind of fun, if not particularly challenging. She wasn't a tricky target, which was a good thing as Hazel wasn't great on a broom, despite his parent, both of them muggle born, having taught him the basics. He was better then the group of flight-phobics that he was currently flying with, but not great.

But better then this clump, so with his supply of beans expended Hazel went higher and flew faster and left the clump behind.

A few seconds later someone in the clump screamed, and Hazel turned to see that his target was liberally splattered in pink goo and seemed headed for a crash landing.

When he looked forward again a goalpost was right in front of him and getting bigger very quickly.

Hazel froze up. He couldn't move, couldn't turn in time-

A blue of black, gold and white dove, and shoved the nose of his broom down and left before sliping out of site again.

"Lay flat and hold on!"

Hazel did as he was told. A second later the goal post went past, a scant inch from his feet. A hand, pale and long fingered, appeared on Hazels broom.

"Sit up now, and lean left. We need to lose speed so we're going to have to circle."

Hazel leaned left. He didn't sit up.

"Sit up damnit! We're going to fast!"

That they were, but sitting up meant loosening his hold on the broom and he wasn't sure if he could do that. He tried, really tried.

"Need a bit more then that- Shit! Crash landing!"

For a moment the world was noise and blunt pain and someone shooting over his head only to drop, roll and cone up all in a single smooth movement. Then Hazel was flying flat on his back, his left side aching and a broom sticking into the ground like a javelin by his left arm.

Someone gave him a kick on the ankle.

"Are you alive?"

"Yes. I think I have some interesting new bruises though."

"Better bruises then cracked ribs. Should have looked where you where flying, you moron. Don't do it again, I won't save you a second time."

"Duly noted." Hazel sat up and looked at a beautiful blond with the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. "Hazel Moon. Pleased to meet you."

"Indigo Malfoy. Would I be right in thinking that you had something to do with Parkinsons current situation?"

"If Parkinson is the pug faced girl, then yes, you would."

"Then I'm pleased to meet you to."

xxxxx

Harry had stopped breathing when Hazel almost crashed, gotten a lung full of air with Indigo's timely, if uncharacteristic rescue. Lost it again when both of them crashed and calmed completely when they started talking. Indigo was okay, Hazel, who was so very like another Hazel he had known once, was safe. He was going to get an earful later but that was okay.

And god, Indigo's landing had been something to see. Sanzo had been an incredibly graceful human, more so then most youkai, and when he had become a youkai himself that grace had become unmatchable.

It was unmatchable now. A drop, a roll, on to his feet and changing direction to grab the broom out of the air all in under 10 seconds… It wasn't had to see how the blond gained so many stalkers.

And if Harry was reading Hazels looks right, Indigo had just gained a new fan.

* * *

I'm tryying xxxx for a page break. What do you think? Better then the old method?

Next lesson; Halloween, Sparring and Big Ass Dogs


	8. Chapter 8

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence

Fastst update like, ever! Go me! Don't expect it to happen again, i start collage soon.

Tenshi; Hakkai and sports would be interesting, and Harry will be on the team. Just don't expect any good quiditch sceens, i can't write them properly. Garamer is a tricky thing isn't it.

Sensibly Tainted; Great things? Not sure if i've managed that, please be kind. It would have been Harry, only then Hazel wouldn't have had a reason for Indy stalking, and he was always so amussing when he was stalking Sanzo -grins- I didn't want to change that. Butt kicking shall have to wait, i'm afraid, hermione takes down the trol in this one.

SchwarzShifter; Yay! New reviewer! Who read the prologue first! -does little happy dance- Indigo/Sanzo is one of my fav characters to write, he's so wonderfull complected and i'm never totaly sure what he'll do next! My characters don't always do what i want them to... Is Ron getting abused? He was on the reciving end of Yuki's protective instinks but that's about it, other then the name calling. Sanzo always insults Gojyo, it's the core of their relationship, I'm not going to even try to change that, they'd come after me with much doom...

* * *

Halloween, Sparring and Big Ass Dogs

"What do you call that?" asked Ron, staring at Jackie and Indigo in mild fascination, "Dancing, sparring or very violent porn for paedophiles."

"Nobody knows-"

"Baby brother, we-"

"Daren't ask."

The 3 Weaslys shook their heads and continued their chess game. Ron was winning, despite the fact that the twins were ganging up on him.

"It could be a combination of the 3." Suggested Hermione, who was helping Neville with his potions homework.

"How?" asked Flare, lowering his book.

"They spar with a fight style that looks like a dance and use certain moves in such a way to suggest violent porn." Said Harry, finally giving up on his homework and joining Hazel in watching Jackie and Indigo spar. "The result is a certain amount of confusion to the watchers, which may be the point…"

"That's actually quite sensible." Said Tracy in tones of dawning wonder, "If you're trying to figure out if they're making out or trying to kill each other you aren't going to get involved. Who's winning?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Said Hazel, the unofficial score keeper, "Jackie will have a lot of bruises, but he seems more interested in groping Indigo then hitting him. I think Indigo wins if he breaks Jackie's nose, and Jackie wins is Indigo blushes and storms of cursing perverts."

"Everyone stared at the silver haired boy. He blushed.

"That's how it looks, okay?!"

"Actually he's right." Said Hannah. "I mean, just look at them. Jackie's in danger of being accused of sexual harassment."

They watched the duo sparring by the lake.

Jackie tried to kick Indigo's feet out from under him, and fail, then span and caught the blond in the tight hug that left Indigo's back pressed against Jackie's chest. Jackie then had to let go to avoid a heel kick to the groin, which became a nasty kick to the chest as Indigo span and raised the leg.

"He may receive broken bones because of it." Said Harry in tones on mild interest. "That kick would have broken ribs if Jackie was a shade slower."

Indigo span in close, ignored the hand on his ass, and sent Jackie into the lake with an interesting combination of a judo throw and a round house kick.

"Or he could just get very wet." Continued Harry, shrugging, "Whatever works, I guess."

"What was that?" asked Tracy as Indigo wandered over and flopped down on the grass next to her. "Judo or karate?"

"Both. Neither. Who knows?" Indigo shrugged, which looked odd as he was lying down. "A previously unheard of combination of the 2, which works."

"Was it really necessary-"

"To throw Jackie in the lake?"

"Yes. He has to stop groping kids before he gets old enough to be prosecuted."

"I don't grope kids!" objected Jackie, who had gotten out of the lake and splashed over. "I grope you! There is a difference!"

"Details, details…"

"Devil spawn."

"Very much so."

"What's in the locked 3rd floor corridor?"

"Enormous 3 headed dog standing on a trap door."

Everyone turned and stared at him. Indigo shrugged.

"I was running away from the fanghouls. And Marcus Flint, for some reason. Strange bloke…"

"I may have to talk to Mr Flint." Said Jackie thoughtfully. "He is not a registered Indy stalker."

"There's a register?" asked Hermione, sounding a little weak, as she always did at the mention of Indigo's club of stalkers. She hadn't gotten used to his resigned attitude towards them all yet.

"Of course. How else could we arrange picture sales and maintain order?" Jackie was more then a little confused by Hermione's reaction to the stalker club, possibly because he was head if it.

"They're selling pictures?" even Harry, who had some experience with Indigo's habit of collecting stalkers was shocked now. "And you don't mind?"

"I get 30% of every sale, and Jackie monitors it so nothing dirty gets onto the market." Indigo shrugged again. "Cash to burn."

"But, it's like, porn."

"Modelling. I'm fully clothed."

"You are weird."

"Hi pot, I'm kettle and we're both black."

"Boys." Said Flare sternly. "Indigo being a porn star is not the issue. What is the Cerberus guarding?"

"Hagrid took something from Gringots." Said Harry slowly. "A high security vault. Someone broke in that day, didn't steal anything and got out alive."

"So, what would tempt someone strong enough and smart enough to survive breaking into Gringots?" said Ron abandoning his chess game. "Jewels, maybe?"

"There are less dangerous ways." Said Jackie, shaking his head firmly/ "My moneys on a magical artefact, one that's powerful and useful and can't be duplicated without a lot of work. How big was the package?"

"About the size of an adult males fist."

There was a long thoughtful silence.

"We have charms in 5 minuets." Said George blankly.

"Potions." Added Flare, who was chewing his thumb nail, "We can ask Yuki and Susan there. What are they doing anyway?"

"Plotting strange and fiendish plots, I expect." Muttered Indigo.

The group went their separate ways with the preoccupied manner of those deep in thought.

xxxxxxxxx

"I hate Halloween." Said Neville gloomily. "Something bad always happens on Halloween."

Susan and Hannah looked at him with confused expressions. He gave the 'Puppy Dog Eyes'.

"Always. When I was 1 my dad goes nuts. When I was 2, my grandpa gets bitten by a werewolf. When I'm 5 grandpa dies. Over the last 5 years my uncle has pushed me off things and out of windows. Always on Halloween. It's like, the great portent of DOOM."

"Nev, I'm not fond of Halloween either, but it's not a portent of doom." Said Susan, ever the sensible one, "It's just a date."

"Actually, there are a lot of religions that say certain dates are harbingers of doom. So Neville's view that Halloween id a bad date for him isn't entirely illogical."

"…Have you been talking to Zambini again?"

Hannah shifted uncomfortably under Susans stare."

"…Maybe…"

Susan sighed deeply.

"He's nice!"

The faintly disapproving look remained until Hannah returned to her homework with a sulky expression.

Neville looked between the 2 girls, and wondered why Susan was smiling like that.

xxxxxxx

"TROLL!" shrieked Quirell, rushing into the Great Hall. "Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know…" he slowed, swayed and collapsed in a heap.

Most of the hall panicked. But their were 7 first years, 3 second years and a 5th year who had better things to do.

"Ron's not here." Stated Fred, with a edge of panic in his voice. "HERMIONE! Where's Ron?!"

"Went with Neville and Harry!" replied the girl, heading for the Huffelpuff table with surprising speed. "Susan-!"

"Don't know. Tracy!"

"He went to find Indigo!"

"Library!" chorused Flare and Yuki, running for the door with Jackie hot on their heels.

Only for the doors to slam shut in their faces.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Dumbledore. "The teachers will deal with the troll. All students are to remain here until we deem it safe."

Most of the students calmed down. Jackie, in contrast, blew his top.

"There are 4 students out there now!"

"That is most unfortunate, but more children placing themselves in harms way will not improve matters. Prefects, you must take charge of your houses. Someone wake up Professor Quirell."

Percy Weasly doused the turbaned man with a jug of pumpkin juice on the way past, and Quirell left with the rest of the teachers.

Can we blow the doors?" asked George, a steely glint in his eyes.

"Don't hit the doors." Said Percy, staring at them through his horn rimmed spectacles. "The wards can absorb more magic then we can put out. I think we can remove the hinges. 1st years, levitate the door, we need them sitting lose. Twins and friend, use that spell that makes things slippery on the hinges. I'll try and summon the bolts."

It worked perfectly. In 5 minutes the doors were resting neatly against the walls, many of the halls occupants were staring in stunned disbelief, and the group was out.

"Percy, why-?"

"Ron is the sanest of my siblings Fred." Said Percy tightly, "And as he, unlike you, your twin and Ginny has never seen fit to make life difficult for me in all those nasty little ways you seem to favour. I prefer to keep him in one piece."

Fred went pale, and exchanged a glance with George.

They were going to have to have a long talk about this, and then apologise.

xxxxxxxx

"Holy shit." Muttered Ron, "How'd a troll get in?"

"Let's worry about that later shall we?" suggested Harry. "How do we stop it?"

"Um… Troll skin is kinda magic resistant." Stated Neville, backing up slowly. "I can drop the ceiling on it."

They scattered as the troll went for them.

Harry shaped a ball of water around its head. Ron removed an arm with a razor sharp blade of wind. Neville started shifting the flagstones around, causing it to stumble.

It was all dandy, right up until the troll almost killed Harry with a wild swing of its club, and the water orb collapsed.

Okay. It could see clearly again, was furious, scared, bleeding everywhere and was about to crush Ron. Not good.

"Winguardiam Leviosa!"

The club jerked out of the trolls hand, hovered for a few seconds, and then dropped on its head, causing it to crumple.

They turned to see Hermione, her wand out, shaking slightly. Their friends and Rons siblings were skidding to a halt behind her.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Harry, "You're a little green."

Hermione stared at him for a few moments, and then started laughing.

Several teachers arrived, and things really started to hit the fan.

xxxxxxx

Indigo watched from the shadows as Quirell entered the 3rd floor corridor, and as Professor Snape fallowed. He peered around the door, cast a stinging hex at 1 of the Cerberuses heads, and withdrew to the shadows once again, watching as Quirell ran off.

"Good evening Papa."

Snape jerked at the sound of Indigo's voice, but finished locking the door before turning to face his stepson.

"You should be at the feast, and certainly shouldn't be here."

"The feast is a migraine in a box for me, empath, remember? And I had a bad feeling." Indigo's eyes very full of shadows and questions. Snape almost flinched.

"I can't tell you, Indigo, I promised."

"Then I will find out another way. Did it get you? I wasn't sure if the hex had the desired effect."

"I'm fine. No blood or anything."

Indigo smiled.

* * *

I get my GCSE results tomarrow! I am scared! Very, Very scared! What if i failed? What do i do? Whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido?!?

-runs aound like a headless chiken for a while, screaming loudly.-

Okay, feeling better now, needed to get that out of my system. No updates for the next week or so, i expect. I have collage interviews, shopping and all the genral mayhem of changing schools to deal with. Sorry!

In the next instalment: Letters and Dumbledore's views


	9. Chapter 9

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence

I'm a little hurt. It's up for a week and i only got 2 reviews, where did everybody go..?

Tenshi; Yup, the crazyness starts here, well, the crazyness that hasn't already started. Eh, so so. They know that the boys arn't normal, but the Weasly parents are too bussy to investergate to much, the Durslys don't wanna know, the Longbottems remain confused by the whole thing and the Malfoy-Snape's haven't formed any solid oppinions yet. They don't us their powers all that much. Hermione rocks, and that is all that can be said on the matter.

Gnos fo Ytinrete; You think this has typos, you should see it before the spell checker gets a go at it. My spelling is crap, and my gramer is skechy. Such is life.I have a method? Yay! I'm not completely insane after all! But isn't Hamlet a play? That's the only litery Hamlet i can think of....

Short explaination of OCness; Yes, just to start off with these boys have had v.v. diffrent upbringings. Goku wasn't in a cave, Gojyo's new parents love him, Sanzo has a loving mothr and stepfather, not to metion his adoreing little sister. But they also have the cannon boys knocking around in their heads, effecting their personalitys and chocies. i.e Nevilles love of plants/herbology, Cannon-Nev liked plants, and was good with them, and this has been past to goku, who was to hyperactive to have anything to do with gardening, so my Neville is confident, klutsy and good at herbolagy . My Ron is good at chess for the same reason, even though Gojyo never played it. Cannon-Harry had less effect on Hakkai, because the Durslys abuse caused Hakkai's survivel instinks to take over.

Does that all make sence?

* * *

Letters and Dumbledore's views

Dear mum,

I'm okay, not in trouble and have yet to blow anything up. Yay! Go me! And Indigo who is kinda the reason I haven't blown anything up yet…

Hannah and Susan are keeping me out of trouble, mostly, and make sure I do my homework. Homework is an evil, evil thing and must die.

How do you kill something like homework?

Love to Grandma and Dad, Neville

xxxxxx

Dear Mrs, sorry, Alice,

It seems strange to address you so informally, we have, after all not been introduce, not that I can remember anyway. And yet you are my godmother and guardian, I'm still not used to that.

You may not have heard, as Neville doesn't seem to think it important, but Hogwarts was recently invaded by a troll. No-one was hurt, but I find myself wondering how the creature got in . Hermione, Indigo and Tracy, who have researched the wards, say that it should have ended up in the Forbidden Forest where the other inhabitants would have dealt with it, and as they have excellent research skills, 2 privet libraries and Indigo's strange affinity for all things ward like at their disposal, I am inclined to believe them.

Could the wards be weakening? It's a rather worrying thought.

In response to your last question, yes, I would love to spend Christmas with you, though I am uncertain as to what gifts would be appropriate for Madame Longbottem and yourself.

Do you like chocolate?

I must advise, however, that I do not meet the uncle Neville sometimes speaks of who throws him out of windows. I cannot guaranty that he would be returned with all limbs intact.

Yours sincerely, Harry Potter

xxxxx

Mum, and Dad,

Yes, I am eating properly. Yes I am doing all of my homework. No, I have not lost huge numbers of house points. No, the twins have not destroyed a toilet. Why would they?

News of interest; A troll invaded the school on Halloween, only to get knocked out and bleed everywhere. Troll blood is green. We, that is Hermione, Harry, Tracy Indigo, Neville and I, think that a magical artefact about the size of a mans fist and of much importance may be hidden in or under the locked up 3rd floor corridor. Any ideas what it is?

Please tell Ginny that Harry is a Ravenclaw, and seems set to stay that way. She won't listen to me.

Finally, I don't care what the twins say; I have not befriended Draco Malfoy, aka, Indigo. He's an ass, has always been an ass and will always be an ass. The only reason I spend time near him is that Harry, Hermione and Neville like him for some reason. That is all!

Love, Ron

xxxxx

Dear Ginny,

For the last damn time, Harry is a RAVENCLAW! I don't care if that doesn't fit your imageof the Boy-Who-Lived, it's where he was sorted. Yes, he could request a re-sort, but he seems perfectly happy where he is, so would you please just give up already?

You are becoming a bit creepy about the whole thing.

Love, Ron

xxxxxxx

Dear Mama,

I had no involvement with the troll incident, okay? All I ever saw of it was a severed hand and a lot of green blood. I was never, in any way, threatened by the troll.

I have had no detentions, and lost no house points, even though Professor McGonagall seems to have it out for me. I have, however, corrupted 3 Huffelpuffs, and talked a pair of Weaslys into introducing me to the Hogwarts house elves. I'm rather proud of this.

I'm rather more proud of how well those house elves have taken to Italian and Greek foods, including pizza. Next week I shall introduce them to chilli, and had high hopes.

But please tell Nemmi that they can't hope to match her, and she remains the undisputed queen of Italian style cooking.

I have gained a new fan, it seems, Hazel Moon, a 1st year Ravenclaw who doesn't bug me much. I am also being fallowed by Marcus Flint, who insists that he is not a stalker; he just wants me to become a chaser on the Quiditch team.

I'm not gong to be a chaser, Harry just became Ravenclaws seeker after a flying lesson involving glass balls. Jackie assures me that Flint will be dealt with, and will have stopped by Easter, at the latest.

Have I mentioned that I have a truly awesome stalker in chief?

Love, Indigo

Xxxxxxx

Miranda, darling,

Yes, I'm hyper. Parkinson made some sort of weird green gas in potions and everyone that was exposed to it is currently going doolaly, including Papa. Which rocks because he's been wandering around smiling and humming and everyone is terrified. Awesom!

Sesska has, to date, broken the fingers of 3 people, cracked the knee caps of 2 wannabe trolls we are both, unfortunately, acquainted with, and chased Parkinson around the common room after she attempted to break in for reasons unknown.

The running and screaming was hilarious. I have enclosed pictures.

I also enclose a selection of taps, one of which was taken from the Prefects bathroom, (3rd floor, behind a portrait of a mermaid) and still works. Have fun.

I must run now, as Flare has started a party in the Entrance Hall, using my music and player. Asshole didn't ask before hand.

See you soon loveling, Indigo

* * *

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, fuming.

Things were not going to plan! This could not be tolerated! Harry was supposed to be a naïve little Gryffindor, safely tied up with a few Gryffindor friends, at lest one of which was from a light family of staunch Dumbledore supporters.

Harry wasn't supposed to be a Ravenclaw at all , but if he was he should have been the stereotypical Ravenclaw, and forever buried in his books. He certainly shouldn't have been on good terms with 4 young, dark purebloods, 3 of which were Slytherin.

Why could things not just go to plan? Did Harry not realise that he needed the support of people he could trust in the fight against Voldemort? Those children were just Death Eaters waiting to happen.

What had gone wrong with the boy? The Durslys had succeeded in securing that the boy would never return to the muggle world, no matter the troubles in the magical one, but had failed in so many others.

Harry should have been unsure, scared and eager to please, excepting the 'Dumbledore is Good' 'Slytherins are Bad' and the 'We don't talk about non-wizzards' messages Hagrid and the Weasly boy had carried without question, just because they had shown him kindness.

Maybe the Weasly boys had been a flawed messenger, Molly did say that his attitude towards dark magic was somewhat lacking. Recognising that it was there, but not realising that it needed to be destroyed, and remaining terribly open minded about those that used it.

It would be near impossible to remove him now, Harry had befriended him. Ron, it seemed, would remain a negative influence for quite some time.

Really, children were so awkward. They cared nothing for the Greater Good, seeing nothing but their own, selfish wants.

It was just so, troublesome.

* * *

And for my next trick; Dean Thomas and Arabella Zambini


	10. Chapter 10

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence

psychoticKisshu; I know that, and you know that and so does everyone who's ever had to deal with children, but Dumbles doesn't see it that way.

JediClaire; Oh, you were on holiday? Nice. I did try doing long chapters, but they took ages to write and ended up typo ridden, so i gave up. Sorry!

Tenshi; You can't kill Dumbles, Indigo called dibs several chapters ago. They know his reputation, and that he's the lightsider head og the OOTP, but thats about it. Molly talks to him more offten then any of the others, and she likes him, so no-one else asks questions. I'm glade you like it, but please don't hug me, it realy does make it hard to type. Haven't i said that before?

digisammiegirl; Uh oh, I start next week. I am suddenly very nervous...

SbwTrish; New Reader! Yay! Thank you, i think.

We have reached double figures... How'd that happen?

* * *

Dean Thomas and Arabella Zambini

Hermione, Tracy, Susan, Hannah and Indigo were reading in their compartment, Neville was asleep in the luggage rack and Harry was writing a potions essay while leaning against Hannah's legs.

Yuki, Ron and Flare had wandered off a while ago, Ron and Flare because they were board and Yuki gong along to keep an eye on them.

Harry estimated that they'd be in some sort of unlikely situation by now.

xxxxxx

"There's only Dean in this one." Said Ron peering into the compartment, "He's cool."

"A Gryffindor?" said Yuki, a note of scepticism in her voice.

"Yes, but so is Hermione." pointed out Ron. "Dean's quiet, spends most of his time drawing."

"Well that's alright then." Said Flare brightly, and knocked sharply on the door before yanking it open. "May we sit in here? Our old compartment started over flowing."

Dean blinked slowly, and then nodded.

"Can I draw you?" he asked, pulling out his sketch book, "And miss…?"

"Greengrass, and yes, you may." said Yuki, sitting next to Flare.

"Answering for me there?" said Flare mildly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem." replied Flare.

His meek voice was quite at odds with his smirk.

xxxxxxx

Ron peered over Deans shoulder, and whistled.

"That's great. Creepy, but great."

"What's creepy?" asked Flare, bouncing in his seat, "Lemme see!"

Dean blushed, and turned the sketch pad so he could see.

It was Flare's upper body, on a spider's lower body and legs. His arms were spread as if to embrace the viewer, and he had a wicked little smirk on his face. Written above him in smooth, slinky font was; _Come into my parlour…_

"I didn't mean to turn you into some sort of spider thing." Said Dean plaintively, "It just sort of happened."

"Well, he's got you down Flare." said Yuki, admiring the picture, "I've seen you smirk like that before, normally just before some one you hate is humiliated in a strange and horrible way."

"Indeed. Are you psychic, Mr. Thomas?" asked Flare, seeming quite happy with the picture.

"No." said Dean firmly, "I'm not psychic."

The 2 slytherins exchanged a look that contained a lot, it might well have been a form of psychic communication. Ron was strangely reminded of Harry and Indigo.

"Draw me now." commanded Yuki imperiously.

Dean looked rather annoyed, and did as he was told.

xxxxxx

"You're psychic." Said Flare firmly, gazing at the of Yuki in a mix of admiration and mild fear. "I don't care what you say Thomas, you, are, psychic."

The picture-Yuki held a bow ready to shoot, the arrow pointed at the viewer, and her eyes steely. Her forearms were covered by leather bracers, her hair piled on top of her head in a style that combined aesthetics and practicality and the writing over her said; _You are my prey. _In disturbingly simple font.

"Mr Thomas, I am in awe." Said Yuki weakly, "You are an exceptional artist."

"Thank you…" murmured Dean, blushing so much that it was visible even on is coffee dark skin, "It's n-"

"Yes it is." Snapped Yuki, in a tone that permitted no argument. "Do you have a patron yet?"

"Um, what?"

"A sponsor, basically." Said Flare briskly, "I'll talk to Mama, will your parents think about it?"

"No." muttered Yuki, frowning. "Father clings to that anti-muggle born crap, and Mother won't fight him. Indigo would sponsor you if Ma-ji won't… Come on Flare."

The duo zoomed out.

Dean turned to his redheaded friend with a bemused air.

"Are all your friend this weird?"

"No!" said Ron sharply, and then backtracked, "Well, kinda…"

Dean sighed deeply.

"I'm screwed."

xxxxxx

Indigo listened with interest as his friends talked, and then nodded calmly. They then zoomed back out again.

"When I find out who gave Flare chocolate…"

xxxxxx

Standing on Platform 9 & ¾ was a woman. She is beautiful.

5'10 in bare feet, hip length black hair that existed in a state somewhere between waves and frizz, skin like chocolate glazed with gold and striking dark eyes.

This is Arabella Zambini, the only daughter of an African pureblood and a Jamaican voodoo witch, she married an English pureblood at 19, gave him a son at 20, and became a widow at 21 when he was murdered by some of her jealous former suitors.

She had become a widow another 6 times since then, and gained a rather questionable title because of it. The Black Widow.

She is currently wearing very tight jeans, flip flops, a blue camisole top and a big bag like hat in Rastafarian colours that holds her hair. The only reason she isn't blue with cold are the warming charms centred in her many bangles, enough to melt the arctic.

The girl standing next to her, dressed far more normally in soft grey robes, seems to find nothing strange in this and doesn't even bat an eyelid when the 2nd most feared woman in wizzarding society starts bouncing up and down like a 5 year old as the Hogwarts Express pulls into the station.

She has known Arabella Zambini all her life, and no longer cares that the woman is bonkers.

xxxxxxx

Indigo peered out of the window, and smiled slightly before opening it.

"Heya Ma-ji!"

"Heya ma twilight boy!" replied Arabella with a huge smile, "Where ma baby boy?"

"He wandered off, Yuki's with him. Heya little sister, 'Sup?"

"Mama had a baby boy 2 weeks ago." Said Miranda gravely, still hugging Semi. "He screams a lot."

"And nobody told me this, why?"

"Mama was being all frazzled and I don't like him, he really does scream a lot."

"Baby's do that sugar. He'll grow out of it."

"I never get used to watching you too talk." Said Arabella in mild tones, "You strange children- Ah! Ma baby boy! Ma snow girl!"

The Black Widow dashed off, looking strangely like an over excited puppy.

"And she says we're strange." said Miranda, shaking her head sadly.

"We are. She just happens to be stranger then us. Hang on a minute."

Indigo tucked his head back into the compartment, shrunk Sesska, stuck her/it in his pocket, and then climbed out of the window, Hades fluttering after him.

Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Susan blinked, then turned as one too stare at Harry, who shrugged.

"Indigo hates crowds and has no fear of heights. So he considers jumping out of a window perfectly reasonable, so long as he can land safely."

"Which he has." noted Tracy mildly, glancing out the window.

"All good then." said Harry, in tones of utmost calm.

"I wanna jump outta window!" crowed Neville excitedly.

"No you don't." said Harry firmly, grabbing the gold eyed boy by the back of his robes, "Hold Midge and Hedwig's cages. Hannah, would you grab Neville's-"

Hannah walked out, dragging Neville's trunk along with her own.

"Thank you." Said Harry absently, maintaining his grip on Neville with some difficulty and dragging the boy into the corridor.

Susan and Hannah looked at each other, shook their heads and fallowed the trio out of the compartment.

xxxxxxx

"Darlings! Other kid!"

Dean, Flare and Yuki found themselves wrapped in a tight hug by a thoroughly over excited woman. Flare and Yuki cheerfully hugged back.

Dean spent a few moments in shock, and then decided to just go with it.

"Oh, ah missed you sooooo much! Da manor was so empty wi'h out you ta' cause may'em! Ah don't know 'ow ah managed before ah 'ad children!"

"Ma-ji, your accent is slipping." said a very pretty blond boy who had drifted over, with a small girl with a teddy and a slightly ominous trunk in tow. "Hey Weasly, hey other kid. Are you the artist Yuki and Flare were raving about?"

Dean managed to nod.

"Cool. I'm Indigo Malfoy."

The boy, Indigo, casually filched Deans sketch book and flipped through it. Then whistled.

"What medium do you prefer, and where should I send the supplies to?"

* * *

Next chapter; Snapshots of Christmas


	11. Chapter 11

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence

Yay! I survived the first week of college! Party! Don't expect more then 1 update every 2 weeks from now on...

psychoticKisshu; Yup, as soon as I've decided what i want him to draw!

JediClaire; Because I'm the only one crazy enough to show the Black Widow as an overexcited 5 year old? Not at the moment, it said in the books that the weapons would return to where they came from when the weilder died, I'm sticking with that for now.

Tenshi; That's the last one this year! Promise! Yup, Arabella rocks, though I'm not sure if that's actully her name...

Jamica; Really? -bounces around like an excited puppy- I'm trying but spelling has never been one of my skills. How do we arange that? I've never had a beta before.

digisammiegirl; I'm not! It's just college is taking up a lot of my time, and will continue to do so for the next 2 years I expect. I'm sorry! But where did this talk of goblins come from? We won't see them again for a while I'm afraid...

* * *

Snapshots of Christmas

Harry was everything Alice had wished for her godson.

He was intelligent, polite, well spoken, and just a little bit charming. So very like his mother…

Alice glanced around, trying to locate her son. She failed and looked back towards Harry. Then she smiled slightly.

It seemed Harry wasn't all Lily after all; he had his father's talent for unexpected disappearances.

xxxxxxxx

Archibald Longbottem was not a particularly nice man.

He was loud, and rude. He was also physically very strong, though nothing special magical. Which was why he could manhandle a struggling 11 year old towards a window with little trouble.

"Let go! I don't wanna-!"

"Now, now Neville, it's your party piece-"

"Let go of him you old shit or I'll break all the bones in your **arms**!"

Archibald jerked, his grip loosening enough for Neville to pull free, and twirled around.

Harry Potter, Alice's godson, was standing there. Neville was half hidden behind him, and Harry's eyes were glittering with an eerie green light.

An intelligent man, a coward or a slytherin would have turned and ran, self preservation instincts overriding everything else. But Archibald had never claimed intelligence, and had been a Gryffindor for a reason.

"What do you think you're doing boy?! Neville! Get back here!"

Neville edged a little further behind Harry, glaring mutinously at Archibald.

"No." said Harry, very firmly, "You are not throwing him out of a window again."

"Why not?" asked Archibald smirking, "He'll bounce, and it's fun."

"He'll bounce." Repeated Harry softly, then his eyes flashed with a green fire and he snarled. "Will you?!"

Archibald stepped back on reflex, and two feet hit him in the chest. He went out of the window behind him with a spectacular roll-bounce motion.

But it seemed Neville's amazing powers of extreme bouncy-ness were not shared with his great uncle.

Harry paused for a moment, tossed a complicated hex gesture he seen Jackie use at the body, and left the room, gently guiding Neville before him.

xxxxxxxx

Ron was suffering from TMR syndrome. Other wise known as To Many Redheads, it was a common side effect of being over exposed to a Weasly Christmas. The only cure was to spend at least an hour away from all other Weaslys, so that's what he was doing.

To be precise, he was going to visit Luna Lovegood, who was very pale, very blonde, had a look of permanent surprise and was about as un-Weasly as you could get.

He was about half way through the woods to her house when a wild swell of _fearhaterage howdarehe? _swept through him.

Ron collapsed against a tree, gasping and clutching his head as it got stronger, and stronger and then just dropped to nothing.

He sat there for a while dazed and seeing spots while he tried to work out what the hell had just happened.

The fear had been full of grit and rocky lumps of determination _Goku_. The rage had flowed like some deadly black flood _Hakkai_. But why had **he **felt it? Indigo was the empathy, not him. And even if he had been an empathy, those 2 were at Longbottem manor, far from here.

What the hell was up?

xxxxxxxx

Indigo had been in the library when the surge came.

He dropped his book, and clutched at his heart as he struggled to ride it out.

It was Hakkai and Goku, with their others running with them. It was rage and hate and fear and a body going out of the window and the sharp taste of satisfaction and-

It stopped as suddenly as it had came. Indigo dropped like a puppet with the strings cut at the sudden lose, the silence, and became a crumpled pile on the floor.

"Master Indigo! Is you being alright?!"

Ah, a house elf, Linny, right? They were always so attentive…

"I believe I have just experienced a remote reading." Indigo muttered dazedly, "How very unexpected."

xxxxxxxx

Midnight saw 4 small figures converging on Stone Henge.

Harry and Neville were confused, having received a terse summons, in Indigo's handwriting but delivered by a bird they didn't recognise. Ron had some ideas, but was worried as his letter had been delivered by a falcon. Indigo was afraid, he'd gotten a letter written on rice parchment backed with deep blue silk, in Sanskrit telling him to come here, at this time, and to get his minions along.

He could only think of one person who would send something like that.

"Hey Ron. What's goin' on?" Neville sounded clueless.

"I'm not certain, but I think our Not-So-Merciful-Goddess is digging her claws in again." Said Ron, tightening his robe around himself. "It's got that feel about it. What happened this afternoon, huh? I could since you guys, distinctly not happy. Murderous even."

"We had a little run in with a rather unpleasant man." Said Harry, "But how do you know?"

"Not a damn clue. I'm hoping Indigo will have some ideas."

"I have some as to how I felt it." Said Indigo quietly, not moving from the concealing shadow of the alter. "Why you did is a mystery to me. Perhaps Bosatsu will have some ideas. And since when did unpleasantness warrant being pushed out of a window Harry?"

"ACK!" went Neville and Ron simultaneously. Harry just blinked.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." He said mildly, "How much did you get? And aren't we trying to avoid getting her attention?"

"I saw enough." Replied the blond boy, stepping into the moonlight and tossing his green eyed friend the silk backed letter. "And it's seems that we have it none the less."

"Yes my ducklings," cooed the slightly maniacal voice of Kanzeon Bosatsu as she appeared in her crackle of light, "yes you certainly do."

Ron summed it all up perfectly.

"We are so screwed."

xxxxxx

Christmas morning at the Burrow tended to start at about 5:30am, either because the Twins went around waking everybody up, or because Mrs. Weasly made a lot of noise in the kitchen as she began the days cooking. So Ron wasn't all that surprised to be woken before 6.

But Fred, who had done the waking, was extremely surprised to find himself face down on the floor, one arm twisted up behind him and a knee in the small of his back. He responded by yelping.

Ron blinked the sleep from his eyes, and flushed slightly.

"Uh… Sorry. You shouldn't have pounced on me like that. It's scary."

He let go and moved back. Fred stared at him for a second, and then grinned.

"We knew it! Malfoy's been teaching you scary ass-kicking tricks!"

"WHA?! No way man, that was entirely my own invention!"

"Suuurrree it was!"

Fred ran out, laughing wildly.

Ron swore, and ran after him.

xxxxxxx

Neville loved Christmas! Lovelovelovelove loved it! It was a fantastic time of year with food and snow and presents and food and all sorts of good things!

He zoomed into Harry's room, and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Harry jerked awake, looking rather like a startled cat.

"Huh? Wha? Neville? Neville, it's to early to be awake."

"It's Christmas, we have presents, Get Up!"

"But…" Harry seemed quite adorably horrified. "It's 6 in the morning. That doesn't even count as morning yet! Real morning doesn't start for another hour. We can't get up yet!"

"It is Christmas." said Neville sternly, fixing Harry with a stare he'd learnt from his grandmother. "Morning comes earlier on Christmas. Now yet up! We have to eat before we can open our presents!

Harry let himself be dragged from the room, utterly perplexed.

Xxxxxxx

"INDIGO! UP! Food! Presents! Get up!"

The lump in the bed that was Indigo stired once, and then went still again. Miranda continued, undeterred.

"Wake up, my dearest brother! It is Midwinter's and I wish to open my gifts!" she yanked back the coverlet, not at all surprised to find another layer of blankets underneath, Indigo loathed the cold. "Now GET UP!"

"Nrugh…" Indigo just curled up a bit tighter.

"As impressive as your shouting is Miss Miranda," chirped Jackie, entering the room with a tray n his hands, "there are easier ways. Indigo, pet, I brought coffee."

Indigo's head poked out from under the covers, and he blinked sleepily at the duo that had invaded his bedroom.

"C'fee?"

"Yes, coffee." said Jackie as he grandly poured a cup, "But you have to sit up to drink it."

"D' wan' s' up."

"Well that's to bad Indigo, because you can't drink it lying down."

Indigo groaned, and obediently sat up. The coffee was, for lack of a better term, inhaled.

"It's 10 past 6." Were Indigo's first words on reaching a state of partial awareness. "I shouldn't be aware of anything for another hour, at least. What happened?"

"Shouting, coffee and coverlet stealing!" said Jackie brightly.

"It's Midwinter's." added Miranda, hugging her brother and looking at him with huge puppy dog eyes. Which were ignored.

"I was up until 1 o'clock last night with the fey." muttered Indigo darkly. "So were you." Jackie was glared at evilly. "Why are you awake?"

"Elementary my dear Watson!" said the black haired boy, an insane gleam in his eyes, "I didn't sleep!"

"Goddamn-"

"He already did!" yelled a 6 foot man with hair that exact same shade as Indigo's, sweeping into the room.

"Saturn!" cooed Jackie delightedly.

"Stalker boy!" replied the man, in a similar tone.

They hugged. Indigo started swearing.

"Hiya, Grepapa!" said Miranda happily, releasing Indigo to get a hug from her great grandfather. "How have you been?"

"Everything is wonderful, you beautiful girl! And all the better for seeing you! I heard that I have a new grandbaby, tell me Indy-baby, is it true! Do I have a second great-grandson?!"

"Yes." said Indigo, giving the man a look that stated plainly that any attempt to hug him would be meet with violence. "Now get out of my room, all of you."

"But Indy-baby-"

The mans eyes seemed to grow huge, even as Indigo seemed to gain a fiery aura.

"OUT OF MY ROOM YOU *&$£%! It's too early to deal with this shit!"

"Eek!"

The trio fled, slamming the door behind them.

"My big brother is scary." stated Miranda proudly.

"I know!" said Lucifer, his violet eyes sparkling with mirth, "Isn't it just wonderful?"

* * *

Next: Back to School and Magic Rats

Points for anyone who manages to work out what Jackie is!


	12. Chapter 12

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence

BleachLover1521; Aw, thanks...

The Elevn Archer of Rivendale; So close! There's no vampire, but so close! Have half a cookie.

* * *

Back to School and Magic Rats

"You're sure you've got everything?" asked Alice Longbottem as she kissed her son and ward goodbye.

"Yes Mama."

"Yes Mrs- Alice."

"You're certain?"

"Yes Alice." Said Harry firmly. "And if we haven't we can always write back for it can't we?"

"Lads got a point Alice." Said Madame Longbottem, who had unexpectedly taken a shin to Harry. "On the train boys."

The duo obediently hopped on the train. Alice stood in the door way, wringing her hands slightly.

"You are blocking the way." Said a very tall, pale woman, seeming to materialise behind the 2 Longbottem women. "Step aside."

"That's a bit rude enna." Said Jackie, appearing at her side and smiling up at her affectionately.

"They should not stand still on pathways." She said dismissively. "A pathway is for movement only. They violated this."

"They don't see it that way Mirivell." Said Indigo as Sesska trundled past them and aloud Harry to help her/it onto the train. "Miranda, do you know where our mother went?"

"Somewhere over there." Said Miranda as the siblings stepped around the blockage.

"Joy. Why am I left holding the baby?"

The baby, which was wrapped in a frankly ridiculous amount of clothing, gurgled cheerfully.

"See if you still feel that way after you've learnt to walk." Said Indigo to it/him/her in slightly menacing tones.

"This is your new brother then?" asked Harry, helping Jackie haul his trunk onto the train and ignoring the 3 women that were glaring at each other.

"Yeah, his names Daniel. I'd introduce you, but I think he just fell asleep. Mirivell! Hey!"

"Ya?" asked Mirivell, snapping herself out of the stare off. "What?"

"I need you to hold Daniel until Mama turns up, 'kay?"

"Won't she object?" said Mirivell, obediently taking the baby.

"Well she should have thought of that before she beggared off the be social shouldn't she? And yes, you may tell her I said that."

"Oh good." She smiled in a way that combined the very worst of Indigo and his sister. "Look after yourself, lordling, an' try to keep ma shou out of trouble."

"I don't claim to work miracles, and I won't start now."

"Good enough." She kissed Jackie on the forehead and drifted off. Miranda hugged Indigo and fallowed.

Indigo nodded to the Longbottem's and jumped onto the train just before it got moving.

Alice stared after it, her eyes wide.

"Her eyes…" she whispered, "They have the same eyes…"

Xxxxxxx

"Who was that?" asked Harry mildly.

"My mother." Said Jackie simply. "Mirivell."

"You gonna be as tall as her?" Neville sounded rather worried.

"Yeah, probably…"

"You won't be short forever Neville." Stated Indigo, un-confusing Jackie and cheering up Neville in one neat move, then opening a compartment door, seemingly at random. "Hey Tracy. Isn't that Ron's rat?"

"Yes." Said Tracy, looking up, her grey eyes worried. "If he is a rat."

"That is in question then?"

"It has a magical core. Far to large for a rodent, but for a human…"

"Well isn't that interesting…"

Xxxxxxx

Neville wandered into the compartment Hermione, Ron, Yuki, Flare and Hannah were sharing with the slightly lost air of the deeply confused.

"Jackie's half fey and Ron's rat isn't. I don't get it."

The compartment was silent for a moment. Then Ron latched on to the only really important part of the statement.

"Scabbers isn't a rat?"

"Tracy says he's not and Indigo agrees with her." stated Neville, plopping down next to Hannah. "And then he tried to escape so I'm guessing they're right."

"So what is he?" asked Ron, sounding extremely worried.

"Human, probably. Aperantly you can turn into an animal if you really wanna."

"Oh gods, that's horrible!"

"Let him sleep in your bed huh?" said Flare lazily, eyeing the distressed Weasly.

"Uuuuuuaaaahhhh!"

"That dirty, dirty pervert." Added Yuki, shaking her head.

"Uh…"

"Does the wizzarding world have any laws against paedophilia?" asked Hermione in tones of dawning horror.

"Not sure pet." Said Flare shrugging. "I'm rich and dark, we have vigilantism down to a fine art. Ask Susan."

"Wizards are weird."

"Yes Mia." Said Yuki, blinking slowly at the bushy haired girl. "Yes we are."

Xxxxxxx

Severus Snape looked out over the hall with considering black eyes.

Om the surface all was well. Noisy brats stuffing themselves with fattening foods, Gryffindors being particularly loud and the Slytherins looking like they were considering making a break for it. When you looked more carefully, there were flaws.

The Ravenclaws were almost as jumpy as the Slytherins, who were considerably more jumpy then normal, and the Huffelpuffs were to quiet. What's more the Weaslys had formed a clump around their youngest, Granger and Yuki while Flare, Potter and Bones conversed on the Ravenclaw table, a black boy he didn't recognise sat with the Hufflepuffs and Indigo, Tracy and Jackie sat with his snakes, their heads close together and something a little twitchy in their movements.

So… the Slytherins were worried because the resident empath was worried, the Ravenclaws were worried because the Slytherins were worried, the Hufflepuffs were worried because the Ravenclaws were worried and the Weaslys were having a family conference. All because Indigo and his posse were worked up about something.

He took a moment to admire the, probably unintentional, manipulation. He would very much like to know the cause of it.

Severus rested his chin on one hand, blocked out Quirrell sitting next to him, and stared at the side of Indigo's head. After a few moments of this, Indigo turned and meet the stare.

A question was sent. A jumble of thoughts and images came in reply.

Having made sense of the messy tangle, Indigo hadn't gotten the hang of this yet; Severus frowned, and then smirked slightly.

"Well shit…"

Xxxxxxx

Quirrell heard the murmur, and frowned slightly.

What had caught Snapes attention? What had caused the self contained potions master to react so? Could he turn this to their advantage? What to do? What to do!?

He noticed with a start that a Huffelpuff was staring at him, the Longbottem boy.

The boy very slowly, very clearly, flipped him the bird before calmly returning to his dinner.

Confusion reigned.

Had Voldemort had a body, he would be beating his head against the walls in despair. Quirrell hadn't been this stupid when he'd first taken possession of the man, had he?

* * *

Well that took a while.... And no-one complained about the wait. Interesting...

Next program; Dragons, Unicorns and Drawings


	13. Chapter 13

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence

Tenshi; You are forgiven, just don't do it again. Scabbers was always around other people, and they weren't realy looking so he past unnoticed untill Tracy called him out.

Pagemisstress89; Realy? I think it's alright, are you sure it's not your computer? Tell me if it happens with any other chapters. Indigo can still use monk magic, and Neville will still go apeshit. But they don't work like they used to. Mainly 'cause Neville doesn't have a physical limiter any more.

Jedi Master Holly Black; Yes that would be bad. And you are very random. Why is that?

* * *

Dragons, Unicorns and Drawings

"Hello Hagrid." Said Harry, smiling up at his huge and hairy friend. "How are you?"

"Yo, dude." Added Dean, blinking slowly, Neville just beamed, swaying slightly from the heat coming out of the cabin.

"'Ello boys." Said Hagrid, not removing his oven gloves and looking slightly worried. "Not the best time…"

There was an odd gurgle klunk noise from the pot on the fire. Hagrid jumped and rushed over.

"Come in an' shut tha' door. Oh gods if it's 'urt…"

An egg was taken from the pot. A very big egg in a mottled greeny brown. Hagrid set it on the table and they all watched as cracks spread and chunks of shell began to flack off.

"Uh-oh…" Neville backed away, edging back towards the door.

The egg exploded, to show a winged lizard, about the size of a cat that was sorely bedraggled. It looked around balefully as Hagrid cooed, and then burped a little spout of gold flames.

"Hagrid, your house is made of wood." Said Harry, staring blankly at the creature.

"Mm." went Hagrid as the lizard waddled towards him. "Aw bless, 'e knows 'is mummy…"

The trio shared a look, and very politely fled.

"Dean, find the Weaslys and Jackie. Neville, get Hermione, Susan Tracy and Hannah. I'll find Hazel and our snaky friends; we meet at the library in an hour."

"Deciding what to do about the dragon?" suggested Dean.

"Precisely. Shoo."

Xxxxxxx

Saturday mornings in the Slytherin dorms are some of the strangest things in the world.

The stereotypes would have you believe that the snake house spent its Friday nights studying, doing something nefarious, plotting something nefarious or escaping from Hogwarts to do… something the teachers wouldn't like.

And sometimes, just sometimes, the stereotypes are right.

This morning there was some evidence of nefarious happenings, as Pansy Parkinson was stuck to the ceiling with mysterious blue goo and Hazel, who was a Ravenclaw and shouldn't have been there anyway, was tied to a chair with scarves while Yuki put his hair into many tiny braids.

Judging by the total lack of reaction to it all, this wasn't unusual, or maybe it was just too early, at 9:45 to care about it.

Morning people didn't last long in Slytherin. They either adapted to the hours kept by the majority, the night owls, or were hunted done and hung upside-down in the entrance hall by the people they work up to early.

"Good morning." Said Harry, releasing the 3rd year he'd high jacked to get in.

He was stared at for a few moments, recognised as 'One of Malfoys pets' and ignored once more. Harry smiled at the sheer oddity of Slytherins, and headed over to his friends.

"Yuki, we have a bit of a problem. Are Flare and Indigo up yet?"

"Flare went to hang out with Bones." Said Yuki, not looking up from the braid she was working on. "Indigo won't be up for a few hours yet. What is the nature of this little problem?"

The trick was to not whisper. That was very important.

"Hagrid has a dragon."

The people who ha been dozing, which included Hazel, opened their eyes and stared. A few seconds later the Slytherins went back to sleep. Hazel just sighed and said;

"His house is made of wood."

"Precisely."

"We'll go and find Flare and Susan." Said Hazel, wiggling out of the scarves with surprising ease. "Try not to die."

"Thanks." Replied Harry drily as the pair stood to leave. "Library in 40 minutes."

"See you there." Said Yuki.

"I live in hope." stated Harry, and went to face a dragon of quite a different kind.

Xxxxxxx

The curtains around Indigo's bed were closed, just a pale hand sticking out to indicate that there was anyone inside.

Harry crossed to the curtain that wouldn't let light onto the bed when opened, eased it back and grabbed the foot that shoot towards him. He had not expected it to be pulled back so suddenly, and ended up sprawled across the bed. A short, silent scuffle ensued.

When it finished Indigo had Harry pinned to the bed in a way that could have been quite indecent had they been a few years older.

There legs were tangled together, Harry's arms were pinned either side of his head, faces maybe 3 inches apart with Indigos hair forming a curtain around their faces. You could be forgiven for thinking they were kissing.

Indigo blinked slowly.

"Ari?"

"Who else would wake you at this hour?"

"Too many." Muttered Indigo, collapsing sideways, leaving him half laying across Harry, their legs still tangled together and his head on Harry's shoulder. "All die, later. 'Sup?"

"Hagrid has a dragon."

"Kno'thin'bou'ragons."

"Doesn't Draco mean dragon?"

"Sil'nam'an'wa'."

"Point taken. What do you suggest we do?"

"'sk Weasly. Sleeping."

"Okay, I'll do that. If you'll just let me up…"

"Nuh-uh. Sleeping. C'mfy."

Xxxxxxx

"You are late." Stated Yuki. "And Indigo is not with you."

"Yeah." Muttered Harry, blushing slightly, "I did try, but I ended up being used as a pillow."

"Seriously?" asked Ron. "That's…"

"Actually really comfortable." Inserted Jackie, who was sitting by Tracy, who had already been in the library when they started gathering. "Taking coffee along seems to stop it happening." He paused for a few moments, and then added, "Why are you all staring at me?"

"We just are." Said Susan gravely. "What's going on with this dragon?"

"Hagrid has hatched one in his cabin." Stated Harry, "Which is illegal and not at all sensible. What do we do?"

"Tell the ministry?" suggested Flare, then blushed as everyone stared at him. "What? Dumbledore would get him off!"

"Not necessarily." Replied Tracy, "And Hagrid is a source of useful information."

"Not that useful, and he's one of Bumbles minions." Snapped Yuki.

"He's not smart enough to be a minion." Argued Hazel, "He's a tool, and not irreplaceable."

"There aren't many people that loyal and that silly." Commented Ron mildly. "Even Neville isn't that silly."

"Hey!"

"Why not just get the dragon out of here?" asked Fred.

"Our brother Charlie is a dragon handler." added George.

"We could write to him."

"Work something out."

Xxxxxxx

They did. Alas, Theodore Nott had been spying on them and Filch grabbed the delivery trio before they left the tower. As such, Jackie, Yuki, Harry and Nott ended up having midnight detention with Hagrid.

Indigo's reaction to the news was a worried frown.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ah." Hazel looked thoughtful. "Why do I get the feeling that your bad feelings tend to be warranted?"

"You pay attention?" suggested Percy, "I seem to recall mention of a bad feeling before the troll incident."

"Mm." Indigo sighed, "We haven't even worked out what to do with that damn rat yet. Sorry Percy, but I really don't like your mother."

"She is being extremely difficult about this."

There was a moment of rather huffy silence. Then Dean hurried over, looking rather disturbed and clutching his sketch book as though it were a talisman to ward off evil.

"Hide me! I'm being chased by a creepy Irish boy!"

"Hide you where?" asked Percy in arch tones.

An Irish accent came from behind a bookshelf. Dean squeaked.

"Sit there and pretend to be Gollum." Commanded Indigo lazily.

Dean obediently sat on the floor by Indigos chair, hugged his sketch book tighter and started muttering under his breath. A stocky blond boy rounded the corner, saw Dean and stalked over.

"Dean, what are yer doin'? Are yer' alright?"

Dean wrapped an arm around Indigos right leg and whimpered.

"What'd you do to him?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know? And why does everyone assume _I_ did something?"

"'Cause you did?" suggested Percy, smirking.

"What, did you do, to Dean?!"

"That's for us to know and you to go crazy trying to figure out." Said Hazel pleasantly.

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU-!"

"Silence in the library!" shrieked Madame Price, seeming to materialise from the book shelves.

"But-!"

"I said silence!" shrieked the librarian, looking slightly deranged, "If you cannot be silent you must leave!"

"But-!"

"OUT!"

The boy fled. Madame Price glared at the group, and then swept off.

"That woman scares me." Stated Dean blankly. "He's going to think you're a dark lord of some sort now."

"Wouldn't be the first. Any new pictures for us to coo over?"

"Some, many of which have turned out rather odd." Said Dean, getting off the floor and opening his sketch book. "This was meant to be Dumbledore, but…"

"Saruman in bad robes." Said Hazel gravely

"But still unmistakably Dumbledore."

"This was meant to be you Percy…"

"Ninja librarian." Said Percy, staring at the picture. Himself in waistcoat, shirt and cravat, a book in one hand, the other balancing a kunai on one figure, staring at the viewer over his horn rimmed spectacles. "Victorian ninja librarian."

"But it's a good look on you." Said Indigo in encouraging tones.

"I like that one." Said Hazel, pointing towards at a little sketch of Neville gobbling a peach and looking guilty. "Why is he wearing a crown?"

"No idea. This was meant to be Harry."

There was Harry as they knew him, sitting in a big arm chair. There was also a small, scruffy boy with broken glasses perched on one arm of the chair, and a thin, neat boy with aphetic eyes perched on the other. Behind them was Cho Hakkai, with and without limiters, the versions had their backs to each other, and standing between them, directly behind Harry, was a scruffy man with shoulder length hair and a lab coat that had seen better days.

"That is indeed most odd." Stated Percy.

"Yeah, they all look a bit Harry-ish, don't they Indigo?"

Indigo failed to answer Dean.

"Indigo? Earth to Indigo?" Hazel snapped his fingers before the blonde's eyes. "Please respond Indigo. What is it?"

"I may be going nuts. Any others like this?"

"Yeah." Said Dean, watching Indigo carefully. "Neville as well. Here."

Neville was sitting up a tree, by him was a plump boy with a worried expression and above them sat a very young Goku with chains on his wrists and ankles. At the bases of the tree was Goku as Indigo had known him, standing with staff in hands and a determined expression. Just behind him was his alter ego, one clawed hand stretched towards the viewer, but looking slightly less psychotic them usual.

"Any other possible signs of crazy?" asked Percy.

"No more then normal." Said Indigo, giving the redhead a faintly mocking smile. "See you later, yeah? I left my History essay in my dorm."

"He's worried." Stared Dean, the second Indigo was out of earshot.

"He was already worried." Muttered Hazel, chewing a thumb nail."

"He's more worried now, and don't chew your nails." snapped Percy.

"What are our chance of finding out why?" asked Dean.

"Very small. Only visible under microscopes."

"Yeah. Damn."

There was a long pause.

"What's a microscope?" asked Percy, blushing slightly.

Xxxxxxx

Filch was walking them down to their detention with Hagrid. Near the forbidden forest. Jackie looked alarmingly happy.

"'Ello boys. Miss Yuki." Muttered Hagrid, sniffling pitifully.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"I'm- I'm worried about Norbert! What if 'e misses me? What if the other dragons are mean to 'im?"

"Oh, pull yourself together man." Snapped Filch, curling a lip.

Hagrid blew his nose on a huge handkerchief and did as he was told.

"Alright, we're goin' into the forest tonight."

The reason for Filch hanging around was now clear. He was to be disappointed.

"Yay!"

"Oh, okay."

Yuki just raised an eyebrow.

Nott, however, was panicking.

"But there are things in there! Like- like werewolves!"

"The moon is not full." Stated Yuki in despairing tones.

"Som'thin's hunting the unicorns." Said Hagrid firmly, hefting what looked like a small siege weapon. "Come on."

Jackie stormed in after the huge man looking murderous. Yuki drifted after them, and Harry dragged Nott in by his hair.

Filch wandered back to the castle to sulk.

Xxxxxxx

They walked along the path, fallowing the trail of silver blood. Jackie's expression became steadily darker with every moonlit splatter.

The trees seemed to loom closer, shadows deepened and there taste of ozone on the air. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Control, Jackie."

"It hunted a unicorn." Snarled the half fey.

"So you must conserve your power to kill it."

There was a moment of shadow filled menace. Then the trees were just trees again and the sent vanished.

They continued for a time in silence. Then they reached a fork in the path, and there was no slash of silver to guild them.

"We'll 'ave to split up." Stated Hagrid. The words were hardly out of his mouth before Jackie stalked off, Harry wandering after him.

"Um, boys..?"

Yuki, watching Hagrid and the panicking Nott through scornful eyes, laughed.

Xxxxxxx

They walked in silence, even their footsteps were silent.

Then a clearing came into view, in which there was a thrashing unicorn and a shadow bending over it. Jackie shot towards it, a scream of furious denial on his lips.

The shadow jerked upright, cast a shield to deflect the bevy of curses Jackie had cast, was hit by a shadowy orb that had gone straight through the field as though it wasn't there, stumbled back and then turned and fled.

Jackie would have gone after it, but Harry tripped him.

"What?!"

Jackie was more then a little surprised when Harry slapped him.

"Calm down! I need you to keep watch!"

"Why?!" snarled the irate fey. Harry gave him a 'look', knelt by the unicorn, put his hand over the creature's wounds and focused.

_Heal. Live. Be well. _

When Harry next opened his eyes it was to find a very surprised Jackie, a pair of startled centaurs and a concerned unicorn standing over him.

The unicorn nuzzled him politely, then turned and cantered away, moonlight flashing on the blood that still stained its coat. The dark haired centaur goggled.

"Mars is bright tonight." Commented the other in tones of dreamy calm.

Harry smiled at him pleasantly.

"I'm happy for it, really I am."

This said, he surrendered to the inevitable and passed out.

* * *

Next time; The Mirror of Erised


	14. Chapter 14

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence

Bob the Almight; i like your name, and enjoy my orginal-ness.

Starfall Valtash; Look! There is more!

Holysinner5527; My God that's a lot of reviews! No one else has reivewed evey chapter! Wow! Glad you like it, please show your love by updateing Daddy Sanzo, for i love that story.

hellscream89; They will eventuly, they're smart people. Dean is complicated, but will be explained, eventully.

Tenshi; Yup, my boys rock. Love 'em to bits.

Liliana; Yup, Jackie is Homura's re-encarnation. I like Jackie best but then, i'm biased. I like the HarryxDraco, I also like HakkaiSanzo, best of both, ne? Indigos brain doesn't work, his kooky powers do! yes, that is a stalkerish irish boy, and i love'd wrighting it!

HevenSentHellBroken; Honey, neville isn't going apeshit for a while. Cam down.

Lunas twin; yeah, I'm cool.

NOTE TO EVERYONE HOW DISSES MY SPELLING; I am slightly dyslexic, and i'm trying. Please be nice and only point it out if it means you don't understand. Thank you.

* * *

The Mirror of Erised

Healing the unicorn had complicated things.

Harry didn't regret it, but he did regret that he had been unable to keep it a secret. It had gotten back to Dumbledore, and the school. There had been a meeting between Harry and the headmaster, which had been uncomfortable to say the least, and the day after had been spent with a headache and a feeling of not-right-ness that had persisted until Indigo went poking around in his mind.

The procedure had seemingly been inspired by Vulcan mind melds, and had left Harry feeling like someone had pulled a tooth out of his brain. If how long it took Indigo to calm down enough to stop cussing Dumbledore and speak English again was any indication that was something like what had happened. It semi incoherent mutterings about gold brambles only added to this impression.

It had taken Harry over an hour to convince Indigo that roasting Dumbledore alive wasn't a good idea. It had taken another hour to extract a renewal of the Not-Killing-Dumbles-Till-3rd-Year promise. He was actually starting to wonder if it was worth it, Dumbledore was troublesome.

On top of this, Jackie was openly awed. But Jackie was fey, and the fey, it seemed, held unicorns in considerable love and respect. That Harry had healed one was a huge thing and resulted in total awe from not only Jackie, but also from every non-dark allied person who knew of the event. Even Neville and Ron were affected.

He had been spending a lot of time with the Slytherins. They might direct intense questions at him, but they didn't look awed. Just a looked a bit surprised sometimes.

So now Harry wandered Hogwarts late at night, relishing the complete lack of anyone to stare at him, had he not been wrapped in his invisibility cloak.

The cloak was a god sent. Just where it had come from, and how it had come to be there, however, was one of those things that caused paranoia to run rife.

Harry raised his head, sensing people near by. They where to close to escape, he slipped into a shadowy alcove, went still and tried to work out who it was.

Snape and Quirrell. Damn. They rounded the corner; Harry did his best to keep still as he watched them. Snape was gliding in his most threatening manner, Quirrell seemed appropriately scared.

"I'd hate to think you were up to something." murmured the potions master.

"D-dumbledore t-trusts me."

"Yes, he would. Are you after the Stone, Quirrell?"

"D-d-don't s-speak nonsense!"

"Nonsense? A troll get in, the unicorns are hunted…"

"Dumbledore trusts me!"

"Ah, but I don't, and your stutter is inconsistent."

Quirrell gapped, then turned and stormed off. Snape didn't fallow him.

"Pathetic." He whispered. "The dark lord Voldemort reduced to that."

For a moment Snape looked straight at Harry, and then he curled a lip, turned and walked away.

Harry breathed out as quietly as possible, and leaned back slightly. He then almost fell over as the door he hadn't realised was there opened behind him.

Stumbling into the room, he found a lot of dust and a tall, free standing mirror I a heavy gold frame. He squinted at the inscription, and sighed.

"Yay. More things to investergate."

This said, Harry turned and ran from the room. He had not looked in the mirror once.

Albas Dumbledore, who had watched the whole thing in a scrying mirror, scowled.

xxxxxx

Harry had gone to Percy. The prefect had been good at not staring, and he took runes.

Percy looked at the writing Harry had copied, and frowned.

"They aren't runes, but I don't recognise the language either. Where did you see it?"

"It was written on the frame of a very clean mirror in a very dusty room." Replied Harry, perfectly deadpan.

"And that's totally not suspicious." Snarked the red head, and then blinked. "I have been spending too much time around Slytherins."

"Sarcasm is a school wide phenomenon." Declared Yuki, dropping into the seat next to Percy and peering at the writing. "What are you muttering about?"

"I found a strange mirror last night. The inscription isn't in runes."

"No…" Yuki tipped her head and frowned slightly. "But 'serised' is desires backwards."

"By that reckoning… 'What your heart desires." Percy frowned. "I've heard something like that before."

"The Mirror of Erised." Said the blond softly. "Think it's legit?"

"Only one way to find out." Said Harry cheerfully. "Meet me by the library at midnight?"

Yuki smirked. Percy sighed.

"You are such a bad influence."

xxxxxx

As it turned out, Percy, Yuki, Harry and Neville meet by the library at midnight, with Hazel and Susan joining them 5 minutes later.

"We aren't all going to fit under the invisibility cloak." Stated Harry, not bothering to question the unexpected companions.

"That's all right, I've got a cloak of disillusionment." Said Susan airily, pulling said cloak out of her bag and shaking it briskly. "Not as good as an invisibility cloak, but it gets the job done."

"Where did you get it?" asked Percy, interested.

"Auntie Amelia brought it home one day and I stole it. How are we doing this?"

"Follow Percy, I'm going to be steering him." Stated Harry, shaking out his cloak and vanishing under it, soon joined by Yuki and Neville. "Let's go."

Percy started walking a moment later.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever experienced." Said the perfect to the seemingly empty corridor. "And I grew up in the same house as Fred and George."

Neville squeaked as Susan walked into him, and Yuki spat a truly foul word as Neville almost fell on her. Harry blushed and resolved to have a long talk to Ron and Indigo about using ancient chiness swearwords around impressionable minds.

xxxxxx

They reached the chamber, and piled in. The cloaks very removed.

"Let's never do that again." Said Yuki.

"Amen." Muttered Harry. "Look, mirror."

Percy wandered over, and frowned at the inscription.

"I show not you face, but what your heart desires." He murmured before glancing into the glass. He sighed. "I'd say it's legit."

"What do you see?" asked Yuki. Percy gave her a wry smile.

"I respect your privacy, little snake, please do the same for me."

Yuki glanced into the mirror, and then made a painful little noise in the back of her throat before moving away. Percy nodded in a pensive manner, and fallowed.

Neville darted forward, and promptly burst out laughing.

"Nev?" Susan was a bit worried.

"C-cockroach suit!"

"Oh dear." Said Hazel, "I should never have suggested that." He glanced in the mirror and scowled. "Oh you're taking the piss! I don't even know who that is! Are we sure this is the real thing?"

"As sure as we can be." said Yuki dully.

"Then why is it showing me someone I don't know?"

"Because you really want a tall dark stranger?" said Harry, thinking of Gat and bonds that lasted though death, and how the giant would have fallowed Hazel Grouse into the dark.

Hazel stalked off to sulk.

Harry and Susan shared a look, and stepped up to the mirror together.

"My parents." hissed the Huffelpuff. "Damn the thing."

Harry said nothing, unable to look away.

His parents from this life were there, as was Kanan and two men he vaguely remembered from before Voldemort. Fred, George and Jackie were talking to the men he couldn't name. Ron and Neville were arguing while Hermione and Tracy watched them over a shared book. Yuki and Hannah seemed to be in plotting mode and were watching Flare and Susan carefully. Harry's image was sitting on a window seat, Indigo was sitting at the other end and they were viewing the chaotic scene. Harry's image was openly smiling, and Indigo had that look of amused resignation that was his way of showing contented happiness.

It was something perfect. It would never happen. Kanan had been dead for over a thousand years, and his parents for over a decade. Gat wasn't here, and didn't know them anymore.

"I don't think I like this mirror."

"Harry?"

He looked into concerned caramel eyes, and tried to smile.

Neville wasn't fooled, but was to wise and to kind to call him out on it.

"Bed now? I'm getting' sleepy."

"Works for me. Everybody?"

There were nods all round. They returned to their respective dorms in silence.

xxxxxx

"And so we call the first meeting of-"

"- what the floob is going on to order!"

Ron gave his two brothers an odd look, and turned to Indigo.

"Can they do that?"

"I can think of no logical reason why they shouldn't. The use of the word 'floob' is rather odd."

"That's the part that bothers you?" asked Tracy, incredulous.

"It's a strange word."

"Does it matter?" asked Flare sharply. "We have more important things to consider."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Jackie, sighing. "Our friends are, for some reason, upset. We don't know why and so can't do anything about it."

"We do know what the Cerberus is guarding though." volunteered Tracy, resting her chin on her hand. "The Philosophers Stone."

"It's the only thing that fits." agreed Hermione.

"Someone actually made one?" asked Dean, slightly worried.

"Nicolas Flamell." Said Flare simply.

"Buggar."

"We are getting-"

"-a bit off track."

"So we are." Jackie turned to Indigo with an expectant expression. "Work your mojo empath boy."

A single blond eyebrow was raised.

"Neville is worried about the rest, Hazel is annoyed and worried about the rest, Percy and Yuki are giving off 'I need a hug' vibes and Harry is avoiding me."

"Wait, you're really an empath?"

"Yes. I did tell you Hannah."

"But I didn't believe you!"

"That is entirely your own fault. What are we going to do?"

There was a long moment of thoughtful silence. Then Jackie tossed out an idea.

"Let's throw a party."

The silence returned for a few seconds, then;

"Sure, why not."

xxxxxxx

Fred and George Weasly stormed into Percy's dorm, grabbed their brother by the elbows and dragged him towards the stairs.

"Party!" chirruped Fred.

"Party!" agreed George.

Percy decided to call for back up.

"OLIVER! HELP!"

Oliver Wood got up and gave his beaters an odd look. They beamed at him.

"We're throwing-"

"-a party!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"Can I come?"

"You are meant to be on my side." hissed Percy, even as his brothers nodded and dragged him down the stairs and out of Gryffindor tower.

"I can't piss off my team, Percy."

The glare, focussed by horn-rimed spectacles, would have liquefied steel.

"How about pissing off your dorm mate?"

Xxxxxxx

Neville and Susan were highjacked by Hannah and Hermione while the rest of Huffelpuff watched in shock.

"Party in the empty room opposite the charms classroom!" called Hermione as she shoved Neville out of the portrait hole. "You're all invited!"

Xxxxxxxx

Hazel was leaning against a tree, lost in thought.

He was, quite without warning, hauled away from the tree and dragged back towards Hogwarts by Tracy and Dean.

"Dare I ask?"

"Party." Said Dean, shrugging. "You're coming."

"I'd rather not."

Tracy's grip on his arm tightened threateningly.

"Sucks to be you then."

Xxxxxxx

Yuki was sprawled on her bed. A black storm cloud seemed to have enveloped it, reaching beyond the curtains.

Then Millicent Bullstrode yanked a curtain back, and gazed down at her with aphetic eyes.

"Malfoy wants to talk to you." she said bluntly.

It was maybe the 5th time Millicent had ever spoken to Yuki. It wasn't that they actually disliked each other, but their fathers didn't get on, and as Millicent was clearly destined to be 6 foot tall she wasn't keen to be seen around the willowy and beautiful Daphne Greengrass.

"Hardly surprising." muttered Yuki.

Millicent tipped her head slightly, then yanked Yuki off the bed, slung the smaller girl over one shoulder and stalked down the stairs.

Yuki was first to shocked, and then to sensible to struggle all that much. On reaching the common room, she was deposited in front of a rather surprise Indigo.

"Now stop shouting up the stairs." ordered the tall girl sternly.

"Yes ma'm." replied Indigo, looking almost meek.

Millicent snorted, a slight smile on her lips, and headed back to her dorm.

"We are having a party." stated Indigo, fixing Yuki with a determined stare. "You will attend."

"Oh?" Yuki narrowed her eyes, not liking his tone. "Why is that?"

"Because, oh dear, unrelated sister of mine, your little doom cloud act it pissing me off. Alright?"

Yuki stared at him for a moment, concealing her reaction out of habit. Indigo would still know, of course, but she was damned if the rest of Slytherin would know how that affected her.

"Let me get my shoes."

Xxxxxxx

Harry was on top of the astronomy tower, one hand laid palm up on the hip high walling.

"Your life line is longer now."

"Eek! Ron, please don't do that, you surprised me."

"Right back at you man, and isn't this just the weirdest sort of déjà vu ever?"

Harry smiled slightly.

"True. Do I want to know why you've come after me this time?"

"We are having a party, there is music, sweets and Flare has a bottle of rum for some reason I don't want to think about. Come on."

"A party? Why?"

"'Cause all the gloom mongering is getting on our collective nerves."

Harry laughed, fallowing his red headed friend.

"We have the strangest ways of dealing with things."

"Yeah well, normal is boring."

Xxxxxxx

The party went on until 2am, when the teachers finally managed to break the spells on the door and get in.

By then the party included ¼ of the Huffelpuffs, 9 Ravenclaws, 16 Slytherins and all the Gryffindors that Flint, who had somehow become the doorman, would let in. Most of the party goers were tipsy enough not to notice that the room would not have comfortable held so many people at the start of the evening, and to not care that Jackie, Yuki and Indigo had danced with everyone, including the people they didn't know, or that Oliver Wood, Percy Weasly and Penelope Clearwater were making out in one corner.

The teachers, however, were not drunk and not amused, perhaps because many of the tipsy students were 1st- 3rd years. McGonagall looked particularly cross, as a giggling Dean had drawn a picture of her with cat ears and tail and a fish hanging out of her mouth.

Points were taken. Detentions were given. Madame Pomfrey was forbidden to hand out hangover remedies.

Nobody cared all that much, and Dumbledore seethed.

* * *

that took awhile...

Next time;Pictures of Souls Part 2, and Hagrid's Big Mouth


	15. Chapter 15

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence!

HolySinner5527; I adore how you review every chapter! Thank you!

Tenshi; Yes, you may hug them, and yes, all three together. Odd is good.

Tigerseye-and-Padfoot; I will!

BlackCross1808; Yay! Thank you!

**THE SHAME LIST, everyone who has reviewd once, and never again**; Nenagh24, Sailor Greeny, Kazukimi, WRockSimi, Gnos fo Ytinrete, SchwarzShifter, hellscream89, Liliana, HevenSentHellBroken, Lunas twin, Jedi Master Holly Black, Pagemistress89, The Elven Archer of Rivendell and LynnKurosaki. **DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?!?**

* * *

Pictures of Souls Part 2, and Hagrid's Big Mouth 

Dean was sitting in the Gryffindor common room at 3 o'clock in the morning, drawing a nightmare.

He had drawn Ron before going to bed, and again, there had been many figures. There was Ron, a 5 year old boy trying to look tough, a boy with semi-long hair and a cigarette, a long haired man with an odd staff/blade weapon, and the final was a man holding a sword, without the long hair or scars of the other man, but other wise his twin right down to the smirk. They were odd, but interesting, and Dean had accidently fallen asleep while trying to work out who they were.

He had dreamt of their deaths.

A monster and a man with scales and red eyes. A beauty with cruel eyes, scalpels and chains. Respect, and the longest fall. A blade at the throat, and a rescue that came to late.

The nightmare picture was too perfect. He'd caught the blood oozing from under chains to well, the look of steely defiance over immense pain was to perfectly depicted, and the woman's laughing eyes to real.

Dean shuddered, tore the picture from the book and tossed it on the fire. But the images wouldn't stop.

"_Blood looks good on you half-breed goes with your eyes." _

"_Naturally sweetheart." He coughs blood, but still smiles, "I look great in anything." _

_Long nails gouged down his face, tearing old scars open and them to causing to bleed heavily. _

"_I will burn that defiance from you…" _

Dean shuddered and threw the sketch book at a wall. It bounced off, and fell open at Indigo's picture.

Indigo, a toddler on one hip whose face was buried in his shoulder, a boy in short robes with a guarded, but not hostile expression. Behind them stood two men that seemed to be older version of the boy, but where one seemed human, wore pristine white robes and looked at the world through cool eyes the other had bloody claws, pointed ears, slighted pupils, wore leathers so torn they almost fell off, blood splattered jeans and an expression of great loss and fury. Regardless of these differences, they stood shoulder to shoulder and their faces were the same. The last man stood off to the left slightly, he seemed all long hair, pale silks and gold jewellery, his posture was that of the slightly lost and he had a softness that the others lacked.

More images came, the softer man, a new glint of steel in his gaze, crushed by great doors and dying with a gentle smile. The demonic male, smiling grimly up at a man whose hand was wrist deep in his chest, his own claws deep in the man stomach.

"_Surrender. You cannot hope to best me." _

"_Nah…" his smile was scornful, even as blood trickled out the side of his mouth. "I'm going for mutual destruction here. Do you like fire?" _

They burned, the man screaming as the flames took his flesh while the blond source of the inferno held silence, regardless that his creation was damaging him only slightly less then it damaged his opponent, ignoring the sheer agony of burning alive-

"No!" hissed Dean shutting his eyes, clutching his head and pushing himself as far from the book as he could without leaving his chair, "I don't wanna see it!"

"Dean? You okay?"

Ron, or was it? There was Gojyo and Keren as well. There was the figure he hadn't been able to draw, the one who showed as little more then a flicker of wings and scarlet. Who was this?

"You aren't Ron! Not as he was meant to be! Two souls cant- can't- Oh gods, what are you? You died, you all died! How can you be here? How can you _smile _after what she did-"

A cool palm was on his forehead, forcing his head back slightly, and words were hissed in his ear.

"Enough, Dean. Your powers broke lose, you can't repress them anymore. But you can't remember this either. Sleep!"

"What happened to Draco?" asked Dean, feeling the blackness beckon. "Did you kill him, when you stole his body?"

"No Dean, he's still here. Now sleep, forget the nightmares."

Dean obeyed, absently wondering what Indigo was doing here, and what he was talking about.

Xxxxxxxx

"What just happened?"

"Repressed psychic powers broke lose." said Indigo absently. "Not fun. Get the sketch book."

Ron did as he was told, and went rather pale when he saw the portraits of him and Indigo.

"How is drawing this stuff? It's…"

"Psychic. I'm guessing the drawings were an outlet. Just enough that the power wouldn't blow lose, not enough that Dean would have to acknowledge them."

Indigo's hand was still on Dean's forehead, and there was a look of intense concentration on his face. Ron wandered over, glancing through the sketch book, and pausing at the pictures of Harry and Neville.

"I know these people, I remember them… What the hell is going on man?"

"I don't know. Urgh." Indigo moved away from the sleeper, and rubbed his temples. "I just absorbed memories of my own death, twice. And the first one was pathetic, I got crushed by huge mystic doors." He sighed. "My street cred is dust."

"Bummer." Ron smirked.

"You fell down a hole and died." Said Indigo darkly, heading for the portrait hole.

"Oh, that's kinda crap. Indigo?"

"Cockroach?"

"How'd you know what was happening?"

"I didn't. But Dean was screaming. It hurt."

"Because he saw us die?"

"I can think of lesser reasons to scream."

Ron remembered the feeling of scalpels that carved skin from flesh, and nodded.

"He won't remember, will he?"

"No. Keep the sketch book close; I think he'll need it."

"Okay. Night."

"Good night."

The portrait swung shut. Ron flopped into a chair, absently smoothing the pages of the sketch book with a shaking hand.

"What's up Dean? Indigo never made any freaky magic pictures. Why do you?"

Xxxxxxxxx

_Poke. Poke. _

"Dean, mate-"

"-wake up."

"Ssmmuurrff…"

Fred and George blinked, exchanged confused looks and turned to Jackie with quizzical expressions. He smirked.

"Like gnomes for muggels, only smaller, and blue, and they don't bite or swear. Or exist. Well, I don't think they exist anyway…"

"Probably not." said Fred thoughtfully. "The gnomes would slaughter them, or they'd get eaten."

"Be very hard to hide if your blue." agreed George, poking Dean again. "Poor smurfs."

"They don't exist." muttered Dean, awake now.

"I pity them for that as well. You need to get up; we have lessons in an hour."

"Yeah, okay… What's with the rope?"

"What rope?" asked Jackie, poking Dean in the ear. "And does it have anything to do with smurfs?"

"The white rope between Fred and George, and you as well but that ones thinner. Forget the smurfs. Did I fall asleep down here?"

"Seems that way, but there are no ropes of any colour in the room."

"I can see it Jackie."

"And that worries me. So you go get dressed and then we'll go find Indigo."

Something stirred in the back of Dean's mind. Something about death, souls and pain…

Then it slipped away, and Dean went to get dressed.

Xxxxxxx

They grabbed Indigo in the entrance hall. Oddly, this caused the blond to slam Fred and George's heads together before jumping to full awareness.

"Jackie, you like these people. Why didn't you warn them?"

"They don't listen anyway." said the fey, shrugging. "Dean's seeing weird colours and I don't think he's gone crazy over night. Help?"

"I'm standing right here." muttered Dean, not taking his hand away from his eyes. "Please acknowledge this."

Indigo crossed to the artist, and pulled the arm away from his face, Oclomancy barriers firmly raised and re-enforced.

Dean blinked, and then gasped.

"What do you see Dean?"

"Fire. Lightning. You have a storm in your eyes…" Dean tipped his head, raised a hand and gently traced Indigos jaw bone with his finger tips. "You are very pretty, aren't you? I hadn't really thought about it before but…"

"I think you're the first person to say that. It's normally the first thing people notice. Can you see the colours?"

Dean blinked, glanced at Jackie and blinked again.

"You've hidden them somehow. How'd you do that?"

"Oclomancy." said Indigo, smirking. "You're psychic, Dean. Best get used to the idea. Best shut if off before it gives you a headache."

The four Gryffindors stared at Indigos retreating back blankly. Then Dean dashed after him.

The result of this was that a Gryffindor grabbed a Slytherin, in the great hall, in full view of their housemates. Tension had been building between the houses since the beginning of term, the sort of truce formed by the good relations between Indigo, Yuki, Flare the Weasly twins, Jackie and Hermione pausing the normal Gryff/Slyth fights. The seemingly hostile motion to one of their own was enough to put spark to the powder of Slytherin paranoia.

Dean was the target of many hexes, the Gryffindors returned fire, and the Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs were caught in the crossfire. Anarchy reigned.

Dean, who had been pulled out of the way by Indigo, was cowering under the Huffelpuff with the before mentioned blond and the Huffelpuff 1st years, who had been pushed to safety by their elder housemates.

"What did I do?" asked Dean, bemused.

"Made a potentially violent motion around trigger happy Slytherins." replied Indigo absently, peering out at the scrum. "Damn, it's nasty out there…"

"I can see all the spells…"

"Shut it off." snapped Indigo, gripping Dean's wrist. "It is nothing but a distraction here. Shut it down."

"How?" snapped Dean, tugging free.

"It's your power, isn't it? Command it, and it must obey."

"But-"

"Now!"

Dean did as he was told, and then blinked.

"They're gone."

"No duh. Neville! I'm pulling an evacuation! Find Tracy!"

"On it!"

"Good. Dean, I'm going to need 6 sheets of paper and some charcoal or a thick, soft leaded pencil."

"What are you going to do?" asked Susan, who had crawled over and was staring at Indigo.

"You wouldn't believe me; at least I don't think you would. I'll explain later, yeah? Just trust me. Oh, and teach as many people as you can shield spells and organise them into groups of 3."

Susan hesitated for a moment, then the training that her aunt had drilled into her kicked in, recognised Indigo as Captain and demanded that she get the hell on with it.

xxxxxxxx

Half an hour and lot of crawling later all the 1st years, most of the 2nd years and a significant number of 3rd years had escaped the war zone via a network of shield/tunnel things, conjured by complex rune matrixes that had been delivered to various people by animated shoes.

The escape had been arranged by Susan Bones, Indigo Malfoy, Jackie Darkfrost, Tracy Davis, Hazel Moon, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Marcus Flint, Yuki Greengrass and Neville Longbottem. They had either activated and maintained the tunnels or organised the escapees. Also involved were the Huffelpuff Quiditch team, the Runes Club, the Weasly twins and the Defenders of Anarchy, who had kept the brawlers away from the tunnels, and Blaise Zambini, who had realised that Indigo had been supporting 2 tunnels, and dragged him out when it became apparent that the drain on his magic had left him unable to crawl.

The end result of all this was that most of the younger students got out of the Great Hall unharmed and Indigo was slummed against a wall, being force fed sweets by a determined Neville while a number of his friends shouted at him.

"-that much drain on your magic-"

"-seriously dangerous-"

"-could have killed you!"

"-don't know what you were thinking!"

Eventually Neville ran out of sweets and Indigo ran out of patience.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! I have just used 90% of my core power and created a rune spell that effectively pisses on what Masters have been saying for centuries! I am tired, dizzy and really bloody hungry! Please respect that and yell at me later!"

There was a moment of silence. No one had realised that Indigo had enough energy left to shout.

"Eh, works for me." said Jackie, shrugging and pulling Indigo to his feet. "We'll hit the kitchens for breakfast, the house elves will probably be glad of the distraction. Do you think there'll be any lessons today?"

Indigo, who was leaning heavily on Jackie to stay upright, snorted.

"Somehow, I think they're going to be busy with other things."

Xxxxxxxx

The lessons were indeed cancelled, so while those that had been supporting tunnels token apps, Susan, Hazel and Dean went to visit Hagrid.

"'Ello." Said Hagrid, blinking at them. "Come in, come in. You know what sparked the kerfuffle up at the school? Teachers won't let me 'elp, an' they won't tell me anythin'."

"We were right in the middle of it." said Susan, laughing as though it was all a huge joke. "Total mess."

"Are you alright?" asked Hagrid, pouring them tea with a concerned expression. "All your friends okay?"

"Oh, yes, we got out fairly quickly. Indigo was a bit the worse for wear, but he'll be alright once he's had some coffee."

Hagrid seemed genuinely happy, despite his openly acknowledge fear of the blond, and Hazel couldn't help but think he would have really liked this huge, kind man, it only he wasn't so stupid.

It wasn't a comfortable thought.

"Hagrid, do you know about the Cerberus on the 3rd floor?" asked Dean, tone light and even.

"How'd you know 'bout Fluffy?"

Eyebrows were raised at the name. They were then lowered again at the realisation that this was Hagrid, who would name a huge, three headed dog Fluffy, and it wasn't at all freak worthy.

"Right, Fluffy, I'm kind of worried about him. Is he getting enough exercise? Only my uncle had a dog, and it needs regular walks…"

Hagrid shook his head, beaming.

"It's different for a Ceberus. They don't need much exercise or food, an' they don't sleep."

"They don't sleep?" asked Hazel, very much the fascinated Ravenclaw. "Not at all?"

"Not if left be. 'Corse, you play 'em a bit 'o music an' they drop right off… I shouldn't 'ave told you that…"

"Probably not." agreed Hazel. "You haven't told anyone else have you?"

"NO! Well, 'cept Dumbledore, an' McGonagall, an' the block I won Norbert off a'..." He shrunk under their stares. "I shouldn't 'ave done that…"

"No." said Susan. "I'd say that telling the mysterious man who paid gambling debts with an illegal dragon egg wasn't the bet idea…"

They left the hut soon after.

"Should we call a meeting?" asked Dean, blinking rapidly

"Of whom?" asked Hazel mildly, "Everyone who helped with the tunnels is asleep, Percy is helping the teachers, Fred and George have been locked in a classroom for some reason and Hannah and Flare are off somewhere making goo-goo eyes at each other. There's only Yuki and Hermione left, and we haven't got a clue where they are."

"We'll tell Harry and Indigo when they wake up." said Susan firmly, "They're more or less in charge anyway. Dean, why do you keep blinking?"

"The colours are back." stated the psychic absently. "Hogwarts is glowing. It's, quite beautiful…"

"Are you going to draw it?" asked Hazel, interested.

"I don't think I could. And Indigo used most of my paper for his rune matrix thing. Killed my smudging pencil as well…"

"Oh well," said Susan, shrugging philosophically, I expect he'll buy you a new one."

* * *

Next time, on this; The Showdown

Reviews are love.


	16. Chapter 16

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence

HevenSentHellBroken; Oh, that's alright to here from you again.

Sailor Greeny: Well, just so long as you're paying attention...

The Elevn Archer of Rivendale: Thanks hun, that means a lot to me. The colours will be explained, but not untill the next book, or fic. Whatever.

Holysinner5527: You squeled? Huh, cool. This will coninute, on a new fic thingy. really long stories anoy me for some reason.

SchwarzShifter: Please try. Reviews make me happy.

Salamander Hanzo: Thank you!

Tenshi; Yup, they are. And Dean is going to remember eventullly, Indy isn't so great at mind whipes... -grins-

FallenHope-Angel: You get hyper through reading? Eek! Slightly comforting to know that there is someone whose spelling is worse then mine. -smirk- Upfaytr indeed.

**To** Nenagh24, Kazukimi, WRockSimi, Gnos fo Ytinrete, hellscream89, Liliana, Lunas twin, Jedi Master Holly Black, Pagemistress89and LynnKurosaki I ask again, are you still listening? I would really like to know.

* * *

The Showdown 

Harry woke the second that Hazel touched his bed. Not that he had been really asleep, just drifting in the pleasant warm gray space between sleeping and waking.

But it had been nice, and he frowned at the silver haired boy, right up until he noticed the worried expression. When he did he sat up and set about finding out what had happened this time.

"What is it?"

"Hagrid told the guy he won Norbert off of how to get past the Cerberus, who is apparently named Fluffy."

Harry hissed and rolled off the bed, rummaging for clothes with one hand and tugging off his pyjama top with the other.

"What time is it? Is anyone else up yet?"

"It's 12:45. I think I saw Neville heading towards the kitchen, but I can't be certain that it was actually him."

"It probably was, nothing keeps that boy down for long." Harry pulled on his favourite t-shirt, the deep green with _'Smile, it worries people' _written on it in white, and his most comfortable jeans. "Could you-"

"Susan went after him and will take Neville to the library once she's found him. Dean has gone to give Ron and Jackie a poke." Hazel smiled brightly at Harry's startled expression. "We anticipated your orders sir. You'll be going to see Indigo now, I take it?"

"Um, yes. Why are you calling me sir?"

"Because I haven't worked out if you're a captain or a lieutenant yet." was the cheerful reply. "Off you go. I'll go and see if I can't find Hermione. And I feel I should tell you that you have _very_ elegant shoulder blades."

"Thank you… I think…"

Xxxxxxxx

This time Harry didn't need to highjack anyone to get into the Slytherin dorms. He was recognised by a 2nd year who took one look at his determined expression and opened the door for him, while telling him tartly that it would save everyone a lot of trouble if he'd just get Indigo to tell him the password and stop all this nonsense. Harry had smiled politely, and pointed out that he was friends with the Weasly twins, and Slytherin may not survive if they got lose in their dorm.

The 2nd year shuddered and retracted her statement.

This time Harry didn't need to risk life and general embarrassment to wake Indigo up. The hangings were opened from the inside and Indigo, rather tousled and with dark bags under his eyes, beckoned Harry to join him on the bed.

"I sensed you from the common room. You woke me up." Indigo tipped his head and frowned slightly. "Hagrid did something stupid didn't he?"

"Yes. Hazel, Dean and Susan went to visit, and it turns out he is truly incapable of keeping a secret. The Cerberus can no longer be considered an effective guard."

"Damn." Indigo sighed. "I'll try a remote reading on Quirrell and Dumbledore. Sit still and be quiet."

Harry did so. Indigo took the lotus position, rested his hands on his knees and evened out his breathing as he seemed to meditate. When he spook next his voice had a strange, singsong quality.

"They know how, the way is cleared. They move tonight, to take the Stone, to resurrect the darkling. Dumbledore will do nothing. He wishes for you to be his weapon; he leaves the fight to you." He shuddered and slumped slightly before opening his eyes. "If you go after Quirrell I can't help you. I'm still too weak to be of any use."

"Ah… Indigo, can you see the future?"

"No, I see people. I see people very, very clearly, and that is enough. Most people are very predictable when you get down to it."

"I see. I will fight, I think. I need to know more."

"See? Predictable. You'll need Ron, and I would advise taking Susan or Hermione along as well. A moment." Indigo leaned over to his chest of draws, and after a few moments rummaging produced a knife in an engraved sheave. "This will turn anything, or anyone the size of an average adult male, to ash. You can't recharge it, your power is too different from mine, so you won't be able to use it more then twice."

"You think I'm going to need to get rid of a body?"

"Yes. Just stab and the spells will kick in automatically, the closer to centre of the body the faster it will kill. Need I tell you to be careful with this?"

"No."

"Well I'm doing it anyway. Stabilising it was hard and the runes take ages to engrave. Bring it back in good shape or there will be trouble."

"Understood." said Harry, who had heard the underlying message and really did understand. "I'll do my best."

"Good. Now shoo, I need more sleep."

"I'm going. One last question though. Am I a captain or a lieutenant?"

Indigo paused in remaking his nest of bedding to give Harry a look that said loud and clear what an utterly bizarre question that was.

"That's what I thought." said Harry, nodding. "Sleep well."

"Uh-huh. Random boy."

Harry smiled, closed the hangings and left.

Xxxxxxxx

Most of the group who were awake and not locked up somewhere had gathered in the library. This was a larger group then expected as not only had Jackie, Ron and Neville come, but so had a rather dozy Tracy and Flare and Hannah had turned up. Susan had filled them in on the situation before Harry arrived.

"No Indigo?" asked Jackie, "He seems to have a habit of sleeping through emergency meetings."

"True. He did a remote reading, however, and I have slightly worrying news."

Neville's head hit the table with a thud.

"Tha' bad guys know." It wasn't a question, but Harry confirmed it anyway.

"Yes, they do."

"Do we know when they move in?" asked Dean, rubbing his eyes. "Can we get there first and stop them?"

"We could get to the Stone first, but we'd have to knock Quirrell out and tie him up to really stop him." said Hazel "Which would be amusing, but troublesome."

"It would lead to a lot of tricky questions." said Tracy, who had been dozing with her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Then we'd have to tell them we'd done it based on the word of a pre-teen empath, which wouldn't go down well. Especially as that empath is Indigo Malfoy."

"What's wrong with Indigo?" asked Hermione, absently playing with Tracy's hair. "He's generally quite accurate, isn't he?"

"He's a Malfoy." said Tracy, shrugging slightly. "He's Lord Malfoy, to be precise. No-one trusts the heads of the Malfoy family; the assumption is they killed their relatives to get the job."

"Oh." Hermione considered this for a moment. "Did he?"

"Nah." said Flare, "His mother did it for him."

"No she didn't." said Harry, who had gotten the story from Indigo some years ago.

Flare snorted.

"He wasn't stuck by lightning, Harry, the body was inside."

"And short a hand, and most of the arm it was connected to." pointed out Harry tartly. "Why do you refuse to consider the possibility that Indigo electrocuted him?"

"He was a year old Harry. I've known this boy since he was 3, okay? He makes things explode or catch fire, sometimes things float, including Miranda on one occasion. But he never played with lightning, and as such cannot have electrocuted his father."

Flare looked stubborn. Harry shook his head despairingly.

"You underestimate his temper, and we have lost the plot. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because no-one trusts Malfoys and high jacking Quirrell is not an option." said Susan. "I take it we are going after the Stone ourselves then?"

"Hiding it somewhere less obvious would be a good idea." agreed Hannah. "Dean, how do you having an extremely valuable magical artefact in your sock draw?"

"Why my sock draw?"

"Because no-one would think to look for it there! Stop rubbing your eyes, it's bad for them."

"The colours are giving me a head ache!"

"Shut them off then." said Jackie tartly.

"But-"

"Now!"

Dean blinked.

"I really need to learn how to do that without someone snapping at me first."

"There's gotta be a book on it somewhere." muttered Neville, not raising his head. "Ya just gotta find it."

"Okay, before we all wander off to find these books, who is going after the funky rock?" asked Flare, pausing the drift towards the book shelves and the slide into research mode. "And at what time?"

"Susan, Ron Yuki, if she turns up and I are going. If that's alright with them." said Harry firmly. "Don't argue, Jackie, you are far too noticeable. When you vanish, people worry."

Jackie closed his mouth and glowered.

"I hate it when people do that."

"Susan, if you have something soothing in your D collection please bring it, and your player along."

"I shall. When and where?"

"10 past 9, outside Fluffy's corridor. 5 minute grace period and anyone who isn't there by ¼ past is left behind."

"Aye sir." said Susan while Ron just nodded. "Meeting over?"

"Yes. If anyone sees Yuki-"

"We know." cooed Hazel, who was headed to the shelves at high speeds. "Go and get some sleep, you used a lot of magic this morning."

"We're goin'." said Ron. "You headed back to bed Tracy?"

"No, I'm awake now. Shoo."

They shooed, but Ron had a question to ask before they parted ways.

"Harry, why did Sue call you sir?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried."

Xxxxxxxxxx

9:15 Everyone was there, even Yuki, and they were all wearing dark colours and shoes they could run in.

Yuki opened the door, to show a sleeping Fluffy and a harp that was playing itself.

"We're late. Better move fast."

She and Ron hurried over and pushed Fluffy's paw of the trapdoor before pulling it open. The space below was pitch black. A whispered lumos showed a plant, and the 4 of them jumped. The harp stopped playing a few seconds later.

"Anyone know what kind of plant this is?" asked Ron.

"The kind that grabs you with big snaky tendrils." replied Susan drily. "Stay still."

They did, and had dropped through the plant layer within seconds.

"That was disquietingly easy." commented Harry, brushing a leaf off his shirt. "This way."

The next room was full of flying keys. Yuki ignored them in favour of examining the door.

"Locked, and the basic spells aren't working. I expect the key is in that long somewhere. It'll be big, probably silver like the handle."

"I see one with a bent wing." said Harry, pointing. "That one. It fits the bill."

"And there are brooms, and you, Harry-boy, are a seeker." said Susan, eyes glittering darkly. "This is far too convenient."

"Bloody Dumbledore." muttered Ron, his eyes fixed on the necessary key. "He has a lot to answer for. Harry, go stand about there, would you?"

A few seconds later the key fell from the air and into Harry's waiting hands. They were through to the next room.

"Air pressure, I take it?" asked Harry idly as he viewed the giant chess set.

"Ya can't fly without it." Ron tossed him a smirk. "Yuki, come back here, it won't be that simple."

Yuki's path to the door opposite them was blocked by a sword wielding pawn. She sighed and returned to their side of the board.

"Again, this is far too easy. I'll be a bishop, Harry, you take the other, Susan, rook. Where are you headed Ron?"

"I'm gonna be a knight."

The game proceeded. Ron gave orders and everyone else did as they were told and tried to keep up.

"Yuki, next move you take the king."

"You are not doing what I think your doing!" hissed Yuki, furious

"Oh yes I am!"

Susan shut her eyes as Ron was taken by the opposing Queen. But she made no move to leave her square until after checkmate was declared. Then she bolted.

"Pulse is steady, as is breathing, probably has a concussion." She sighed. "I'll take him to Madame Pomfrey. You 2 keep going."

"I can fix it." Said Harry, moving over only to back away under Susans glare.

"You need the power to deal with Quirrell. It's not that bad, now go!"

Harry blinked. Yuki smirked.

"The Bones women, solid steel, all of them. Come on Harry."

"Yes ma'm."

Xxxxxxxxx

The next room contained a troll. A very big, very stinky troll that was, fortunately, dead to the world.

The room after that, however, held a table with potions on it, and when they were several feet inside the doorways were blocked by fire.

"Nice ward." said Yuki. "It looks like something Indigo would come up with. Flashy, but dangerous."

"It may be one of his designs." said Harry, handing Yuki the parchment and inspecting the potions. "This must be Professor Snape's work, and he could have swiped a ward Indigo was working on. What does nettle wine smell like?"

"I don't know. Why not just drink the tiny one, seeing as its half empty and there are no corpses?"

"I'd like to be able to get out again, wouldn't you?"

"Point taken." Yuki gazed pensively at the small bottle. "There's only enough for one person."

"Yes."

"I'll try to find a trustworthy teacher." She said, sighing. "And if I see Dumbles I'll kick him in the shins and leg it. Try not to lose any important limbs."

"I'm slightly surprised at the lack of argument." said Harry, handing her a potion. "This is a variant on the flare retardant potion."

"You have Indigo's ash knife." stated Yuki in dry tones. "I don't think you realise quite how much that means, but I do and I trust his judgement."

"So much for the Notice-Me-Not charm."

They drank their respective potions, nodded to each other and went to get on with their tasks.

Xxxxxxxxx

Quirrell was facing the Mirror of Erised. He was very still and his energies were shifting strangely.

Harry approached as silently as he could, planning to just stab the man in the back and be done with it, but Quirrell turned and faced him before he was in range.

"Hello Potter. Expecting someone else?"

"No, actually. You were rather obvious."

"Do tell." said Quirrell, scowling heavily.

"Well, just to start with, your stutter is inconsistent…"

Soft, hissing laughter filled the room.

"_**Sharp boy. I will speak to him, Quirrell, face to face."**_

"Master, you are not strong enough…" Quirrell looked worried, and then pained.

"_**Obay me, you fool!"**_

The turban was removed, and Quirrell turned to show a snake-like, red eyed face with no nose on the back of his head.

Harry remembered those eyes.

"Hello Voldemort. I was under the impression that you were dead. Silly, isn't it?"

Voldemort smiled. It was moderately horrifying.

"_**Brave boy, to look on me without fear. How did you end up a Ravenclaw? Gryffindor seems more the place for you." **_

"I will lie, cheat, steal and destroy things for really good books. And I will sell my soul for an internet connection, I miss Google damnit!"

"_**Strange child. Come closer Potter, let me see you better." **_

Harry moved closer, only just out of range now. The two faces thing was unexpected, and could prove extremely troublesome. Fortunately Voldemort seemed more then a little amused by the 'crazy and fearless Ravenclaw' act.

"_**You look rather like your mother, you know. She was brave as well, never once begged for her life. I respected that. It was a shame to kill her."**_

"Then why did you do it?"

"_**A prophecy, child. One of us must die for the other to live." **_

"You believe in prophecy?" asked Harry, moving a little closer.

"_**We are chained by it." **_

"You should watch Star Wars sometime." commented Harry, getting balanced and wrapping his fingers around the handle of the knife. "You may find it, interesting."

He lunged. The blade slid easily between ribs, and struck in, or near, Quirrells heart.

Voldemort looked surprised, and Quirrell made a noise of intense pain. He stumbled forwards, the knife still in his back, and hit the mirror hard enough to break it. Ashes seemed to be falling from his mouth.

"_**It's destroying his internal organs. Turning them to ash and dust." **_Voldemort sounded oddly calm. _**"You're a heartless thing, to use that." **_

"I prefer practical, thank you."

The hissing laugh came once more.

"_**I rather like you, and I would like to meet the maker of this weapon. It's singularly horrible. There will be nothing left but dust soon."**_

"That's kind of the point." Harry tipped his head slightly. "You're very calm for someone whose about to die, again. What's your secret?"

"_**Work it out, ice cold little raven. I'll be seeing you." **_

The head became a handful of ash, and the blade hit the ground with a sharp clang. But Voldemort's chi did not fade, and Harry backed off slightly.

Black mist shot up from the ash, formed into Voldemorts face and rushed at Harry.

Instincts demanded that a force field be raised, and Voldemort swerved away from the energy wall and departed. His laughter trailed behind him eerily.

Harry shuddered, grabbed the ash knife, glanced one into the broken Mirror of Erised, and fled.

It wasn't until later, when he had returned to Ravenclaws dorms, that Harry noticed the blood red stone in this pocket, which he knew he hadn't put there and which practically sung with power.

Harry hid the Philosophers Stone in a pair of his socks, and put them back in the draw with all the rest of his underwear.

Xxxxxxxx

In Gryffindor tower Dean screamed in pain and clutched his head as blood slid from his eyes. After a few moments of this Fred and George carried him the Hospital Wing.

In Slytherin's dungeons Marcus Flint did the same for Indigo, as the blond made tiny noises of agony and curled up in such a way that the small streams of blood coming from his ears formed tiny red rivers across his cheeks.

Xxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore reached the Mirror of Erised 30 minutes after the alarm on the Potions room announced that Harry had just left.

There had been three broomsticks outside Fluffy's corridor and he had seen no children on the way here. Presumably the trio Harry had taken with him had used them to escape, unthinking of how Harry was to fallow them. Perhaps they plan to return for him with a teacher.

But the mirror was broken, there was a pile of ash at its base and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Dumbledore scowled. Harry must have broken the mirror to prevent Voldemort from retrieving the stone. Retrieving it may not be possible any longer. Damn, why could the boy not do as he was meant to?

"One way or the other, Harry Potter, you will do as I wish. I think a summer with the Dursleys will be suitable punishment for your taking my immortality from me."

This decided he went to arrange it.

* * *

And, for the finale chapter of this story -there will be a sequel- we have: Tying Threads and Going Home

Reviews are love!


	17. Chapter 17

Summary; sequel to AVLP, very much AU as it's a crossover. Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo, or Harry, Indigo, Neville and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts! Poor Hogwarts, you really weren't prepared for these boys, or their friends… Let the mayhem commence

Salamander Hanzo; That's what i think.

Tenshi; Thanks hun. The sequal should be along quite soon.

FallenHope-Angel; I love your reviews, I can wonder what 'tne d' means for ages.

HeavenSentHellBroken; No, at the end of this chapter its ended! Read that to!

The Elven Archer of rivendale; Thank you!

Holysinner5527; Thank you! that shirt did seem good for Hakkai.

BlackCross1808; I don't put people on the shame list for missing one review hun. it's okay.

devilishgiirl; New reader! they remember being Hakkai, Goku Gojyo and Sanzo, if thats what you mean. Dumbledore is bad, he's almost the villian. He and Voldie are in compertision for the tital.

* * *

Tying Threads and Going Home

The Hospital Wing wasn't an unpleasant place to be, it was just that Indigo had things to think about and Madame Pomfrey bustling around being stern and vaguely maternal was distracting.

Lying in the bed across from him was one of the things that needed thinking about. Dean Thomas, just unleashed psychic. Currently asleep due to spells on the bandage that covered his eyes, that would keep him out of it until the damage was fully repaired.

The same spells had been on the pads over Indigo's ears, but the paranoia caused by drug wielding persons had sent Indigos oven magic to hurry the healing spells along and the entire lot had burnt out over an hour ago, fortunately after Indigos ears were fully healed.

Dean had never had to deal with poisons or assassins, and had been more extensively damaged. He would, in all likelihood, stay asleep for the next few hours.

And Dean was a worry, a huge worry. Maybe even an epic worry.

He saw auras, spells and the core elements of a persons magic, saw the bond that was developing between Jackie and the twins. Indigo had noticed the bond forming between the trio, but couldn't tell its strength or its nature. Dean had just seen it, had no clue what it symbolised but could actually see it.

The Malfoy family produced psychics quite frequently. Currently there was Indigos empathy, and Luna Lovegood, the daughter of Lucius's twin sister, who seemed to be a slightly odd seer. There were a lot of books on the subject in the Malfoy library.

There was no mention of anyone who held so many powers. There was no mention of any power that aloud someone to draw an image of a persons past life. That one was a real shocker, it even extended to Jackie and Hazel. They had no knowledge of being Hazel Grouse or Homura the War Prince. Just as Indigo had held no knowledge of being Konzen Douji.

Sometimes he woke with the language of Heaven on the tip of his tongue. Sometimes he stated writing only to slip into a system of writing even older then Sanskrit. Both felt as natural as the ancient Cantonese he had spoken as Genjyo Sanzo, they came more easily then the English he spoke now.

Dumbledore was near by, watching him and Dean, waiting for… what? He wasn't interested in Dean as anything other then a possible tool, saw Indigo to be a…

He didn't actually know what Dumbledore thought of him. An obstacle, probably, maybe even a threat. He must have given the old coot quite the shook at the welcome feast. A soft, mental stretch was all that was needed.

"Ah." Indigo blinked once. "Come out, Professor Dumbledore. Watching small boys is rather creepy, and I'm tired of pretending you aren't there."

There was a warm, grandfatherly chuckle and Dumbledore faded into view by an empty bed. His smile was warm, and Indigo might have been fooled, if not for the empathy.

"Poppy said you were an empath of some power, but I must admit that I didn't believe her. Please forgive my little test Mr Malfoy."

"You should have more faith in your medi-witch Professor. I am offended on Madame Pomfreys behalf." Indigo tipped his head slightly. "You did not come here to make idle conversation."

"I was concerned about the welfare of my students."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure. I am a Malfoy and an empath, Professor, don't try to lie to me."

Dumbledore paused a moment, glanced around and then dropped the 'I'm your favourite grandfather' act.

"Mr Malfoy. Do you know what caused the injury to yourself and Mr Thomas?"

"I have a fairly good idea."

"What was it?"

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Indigo smiled slightly as he felt Dumbledore's shock, heard the –_how? My occlomancy- _panic. "Empathy is an interesting power, you know."

"So I see. Do you fallow his idles?"

"I do not."

"Would you assist those who appose him?"

"I will not serve you."

It was a very simple, very blunt statement. It tossed a rather large spanner in the workings of a very intricate plan Dumbledore had just started working on to get his original plan back on track.

"I have never sought followers. I seek allies."

"Didn't I just tell you not to lie to me? Go away, Albus Dumbledore. You nothing to offer that could make an allegiance worth my while."

"Severus Snapes contract of employment-"

"Means nothing to me. Break it if you want, or let it reach its natural end. I don't care." Indigo gave him a frosty smile. "Find something I want, or need, and I will reconsider. Now shoo, listening to you plot is giving me a headache."

Dumbledore left, and Indigo settled back to consider what he had learned from the old man.

"He's scared." Murmured Indigo, smiling in the manner of a cat that has just caught a cannery. "He's scared of what I'll do, what effect I'll have. Albus Dumbledore is scared of me." His smile became slightly evil. "Isn't that just lovely…"

Xxxxxxxx

"Indigo? A word?"

Harry was freaking out, in his own, nearly undetectable way. He response to this was to freak out many of the other students, and seek out Indigo the moment he left the care of Madame Pomfrey.

This plan had not changed on seeing the blond, though the glint of almost maniacal glee in those twilight eyes was a caused for concern.

"Hello Ari. If you've come to say that you've broken my knife…"

The knife was produced and handed over. Their finger tips brushed, and Harry focused on the large ruby that currently inhabited his sock draw.

Indigo smiled, running his fingers over runes on the hilt that seemed to shimmer at his touch.

"Good. The whole school is talking about Quirrells disappearance, you know. They're saying he was possessed. That such a thing could happen at Hogwarts, and someone broke into Gringgots last year…"

"The world is becoming dangerous, or are the wards just dying?"

"No, just diverted by unscrupulous persons." The Ash Knife was slide under Indigos belt. "Terrible shame. We may have to beg divine protection."

"Oh? That can't be good. I'd rather hide valuables in the basement."

"As would I, but things live down there. Including a nifiler Miranda adopted. No shiny object is safe. I'd have to hide things in the attic. Things vanish up there all the time."

"That sounds like the voice of experience talking."

"If I put down a mug up there it will disappear, only to be found years later by a house elf in a cleaning frenzy. I swear some crazy spirit is doing it just to cause trouble."

"It wouldn't surprise me, it must get boring being a spirit. So, why were you in the Hospital Wing? All anyone will tell me is that Dean was bleeding from his eyes."

"Things of ghoulish interest are always well publicised. It was Quirrells passenger, he went running of on blackened ropes to another shard of himself. Not pretty, and rather stressful for any psychic too close to the source."

"Poor Indy, do you need a hug?"

"Am I going to have to hit you Harry?"

xxxxxxx

The Hogwarts Express was unexpectedly quiet this time. Probably because the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had been sealed in opposite ends of the train with complex wards and wouldn't be getting out until they reached platform 9 and ¾'s. The Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs could, and did, come and go as they wished, but the other two houses were stuck.

Oddly enough, this didn't seem to bother anyone all that much.

At one end of the train Harry and Ron were teaching Hermione, Hannah, Jackie, Fred and George how to play poker. At the other Flare and Susan talked animatedly while Indigo and Neville explained the rules of mahjong to Yuki, Tracy and Hazel. In one small compartment in the gryffindor compartment Percy, Penelope and Oliver had come to an agreement on their relationship, they were talking happily, and stealing the odd kiss.

Everything was charming and lovely. The general assumption was that something would go spectacularly wrong the second they got off the train.

Xxxxxxx

Alice Longbottom was very still, and there was a slightly wild look in her eyes.

Augusta Longbottom was worried. Alice hadn't been the same since their little encounter with the purple eyed boy, Lord Draco Malfoy, after last Christmas. The boy did look a little like the Lestrange bitch, but that was hardly his fault and the resemblance wasn't that strong. It certainly didn't warrant Alice's reaction.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and the children started to pile out. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors all seemed to be at opposite ends of the train, perhaps as a result of the 'Huge an' Awesome Great Hall War' that Neville had written about.

Neville had come out of the Slytherin end, a boy with bright blond hair a little behind him.

Augusta almost felt Alice lose it. But she was an old woman, and couldn't stop her daughter-in-law casting the curse at the young Slytherin.

**_=Duck= _**

Xxxxxxx

It was a command. An order that could not be ignored or disobeyed. It brought obedience from the mussels without consulting the brain first. Almost instinctive.

Everyone between Alice Longbottom and Indigo Malfoy hit the ground, as did everyone within 3 meters of them.

Indigo stumbled slightly, one hand going to his forehead and Neville dragged him down to the floor. The curse shot over their heads and blasted a large circle in the wall behind them.

For a second, everything froze.

Then Narcissa Snape had her wand at Augustas throat and Mirivell had Alice's wand in one hand and her arm across the smaller womans throat.

"What the fuck was that?!" hissed the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange, her blue eyes glittering dangerously.

Augusta had no answer, and the panic started.

Xxxxxxxx

"What just happened?" asked Yuki, getting off the floor and glancing at the hole in the wall.

"I think my mother just tried to kill us." Said Neville blankly.

"Why?" asked Susan, accepting the hand Flare offered to pull her to her feet. "And why did everyone duck like that?"

"Indigo made us." Said Hazel.

"Focused waved of psychic power." Said Tracy at the exact same time.

Everyone paused for a moment and looked at Indigo. He was still on the floor, clutching his head, face hidden by his hair and Neville kneeling next to him looking worried.

Miranda got on the train and forced Indigo to look at her by grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling.

"Indigo, you have to get up. Now. Mama and Mirivell are freaking out and Mirivell might be about to kill Lady Longbottom."

Indigo groaned softly, pushed himself to his feet, swayed dangerously, leaned on the doorframe and looked at the four women.

"Mother! Stop threatening Madame Longbottom and go find where the hell Miranda left Daniel! Mirivell, stop chocking Lady Longbottom! She's turning blue!"

Xxxxxxx

Some enterprising soul had taken photos and sold them to the Daily Prophet, and as such the next days edition was full of pictures of Mirivell holding a struggling Alice Longbottom while Narcissa Snape looked on with a quietly murderous expression and a lot of quotes about dangerous mad women. Perhaps more interestingly Harry Potter was photographed holding a baby while looking at Indigo Malfoy with gentle concern and Witch Weekly went nuts talking about a possible 'close relationship' between them.

It was only fortunate that Ron found the photographer and broke the camera before any images of Jackie hugging Indigo or Alice being dragged away by the Aurors were taken.

Even the muggle newspapers had something to take about, as the Dursly family, looking rather thinner and poorer now, tried to kidnap Harry and were beaten off by the enraged, umbrella wielding Madame Longbottom.

Xxxxxxxx

Later that night Harry stood in the garden of Longbottom manor, gazing at the stars.

"Kanzeon Boasatsu." He said in a sing-song voice, "I've got you a present."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Cooed the goddess, appearing in her customary crackle of light.

Harry smiled slightly, and handed her the Philosophers Stone, wrapped in a fine, blue silk scarf.

"Does Genjyo know about this?" asked Bosatsu, admiring the ruby and the silk.

"Oh yes." Replied Harry lightly. "It was his idea."

"The hermaphrodite laughed.

* * *

The End. For Now.


End file.
